


Cell Block Tango

by Bectara, Clovesstory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Banana fish characters briefly mentioned, Blood, Chris can't handle the anxious beans, Don't copy to another site, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is protective of everyone, Fist Fights, Gangs, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jail AU, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Use of racial slurs, Victor is the boss, Viktor can't stick to a freaking plan, Violence, We do not agree with the usage of Racial slurs under any circumstance!, dark!Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/pseuds/Bectara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: My girlfriend and I decided we must have a jail au... and this happened haha. Hope you enjoy. Art will come eventually <3 Thanks for reading.





	1. The little murderer

The jury finds you, Christophe Giacometti, guilty of pandering. I hereby sentence you to six years in the California State penitentiary. Case dismissed.

The gavel bangs loudly, wood on wood. Viktor flinches in the back of the courtroom, his best friend and boss left him in charge of their business. _I'll miss you my friend…_ Chris sighs, he knew the outcome, he pleaded guilty. He hugs his lawyer tightly. “I'll miss you Josef.”

“I'll miss you too Christophe, see you on visitor day”

“Merci”

 

The officers gesture for Chris to put his hands out in front. “Make sure Viktor doesn't fuck this up”

“What!? You left him in charge!?”

“See you Josef” Chris puts his hands out and walks without protest with the officers.

 

 _Oh Christophe.._ Josef sighs and smacks his forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

The verdict has come back, due to the overwhelming evidence the jury finds one, Viktor Nikiforov, guilty. On two counts of theft and two counts of soliciting sex for money. I sentence you to six years in the California state penitentiary.

 

_Well..  fuck. Chris is going to kill me._

 

Josef smacks his head again, what is he going to do? Maybe Masumi will run the brothel.

“Thanks for everything Josef, see you later” Victor pouts as he is walked out of the courtroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Phichit's head is down, his usual happy demeanor replaced with someone who just looks numb, he feels so guilty for letting his mother down. He really didn't think it would end up like this, he thought he would never be convicted. He just makes the age cutoff so he now finds himself with the possibility of being sentenced to an adult prison.

 

"Phichit Chulanont, the jury finds you guilty of one count of tax evasion and one count of falsifying records, I hereby sentence you to five years in California State penitentiary. Case dismissed."

 

_Oh god… okay. I can do this!_

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri sobs as the jury hands their verdict to the judge, his lawyer/sister Mari did all she could but Adam went all out with his ‘evidence’ and seemed to convince the jury.

 

Yuuri Katsuki, you are found guilty of third degree stalking and you will be sentenced to two years in California State penitentiary. Case dismissed.

Yuuri goes numb, tears continue to fall but he can't tell if they are his or from his sister

 

“Yuuri is innocent! Adam is lying!”

 

Large rough hands grab Yuuri's shoulders and guide him from the courtroom, his head down and shoulders shaking as sobs wrack his body

“I'll prove you're innocent Yuuri! Don't give up!”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky, due to the brutal nature of the homicide in question, the jury finds you guilty of second degree murder. You have been tried as an adult, therefore you are sentenced to 15 years in California State penitentiary adult prison. Case dismissed.

 

_Worth every second. I'd prefer juvie but this will be a piece of cake compared to the hell he brought on me._

 

* * *

 

 

Footsteps echo through dark and dingy hallways, cracks and drips in the concrete. Yuri’s wrists chafe against his restraints, the clinking resonates through his ears, the sound painful after several hours of travel and guards yelling at him, he just needs a little quiet, he needs to hide in his cell, his hands hugged around his knees. A shorter but stern guard was tasked with accompanying the young teen to his cell, his grip hard enough to bruise on Yuri’s forearm. “Alright. Come along newbie, this way”

 

Yuri scowls at the black haired guard, “You know, I'd walk a lot faster without these cuffs on my feet” First difference with juvenile and prison. Yuri looks at his guards name embroidered on his guard outfit. “Otabek.”

“You know the rules blondie, come on.”

Yuri’s rage takes a step higher, he tries so hard to keep it in, but irritation slips from his lips. “I ain’t a blondie! Why am I even here? I’m 15!”

Otabek pushes Yuri hard, just a little harder than he needed to, Yuri loses his footing and smacks the ground. “Your murder got you tried as an adult, you knew it would. Can’t handle it? Huh, _Kitten_?

 

Yuri groans and attempts to push himself up without much success while his hands and feet remain cuffed. “I. am. **_no one’s._ ** kitten!”

Otabek roughly grips the back of Yuri’s jumpsuit and brings him to his feet. “We’ll see about that. A lot of things happen to young cuties like you in prison.”

Yuri’s eyes widen, the fear he has been hiding was brought to the surface in a few simple words. He needs to show this guard that he is not so easily frightened. “Let them try. I can fend for myself, asshole.”

 

 

They stop outside a locked white door with a thin slit window, number 23. Otabek roughly turns Yuri around and unlocks his leg cuffs and then his handcuffs, he unlocks the cell door and tosses Yuri to the ground, he looks up at someone in the shadows and smirks. “New roommate, now the newbies can be together.” Otabek slams the door and locks it behind him.

Yuri cries out as his thin frame hits the freezing floor. “Ah! Asshole!” He groans and tries to fight the stinging in his eyes, his hands automatically go to his knees. He peeks up at the man obscured by shadows, the man is tall, ominous with his features darkened in the light. _Oh my god.. He’s going to hurt me._

 

What Yuri doesn’t realise is that the man across from him is far more scared of him than the other way around. _What? This guy’s just a kid! Why is he here._ “Are you alright?”

Yuri’s brain is going 100 miles an hour, his confusion and anger circle into black hole of destruction. For some reason he decides that sarcasm is the way to go. “Fuck you. I’m perfect.”

The dark figure shrinks in on himself, stuttering a reply. “O-okay”

“Let’s get one thing straight! I will not be groped by you or anyone else! If you mess with me i’ll kill you! I’ve done it before and i’ll do it again. Got it?”

The figure raises his arms, his skin being covered in shadows from the bars, his jumpsuit rubs against the concrete with a teeth gritting sound. “I wasn’t planning on it!”

“You better not be.” Yuri tosses his clothes and blanket on to the top bunk that is clerly not claimed yet, Yuri tries to be tough and intimidating. “I call top, that way I can keep an eye on you.”

 

“Alright.” The figure emerges from the darkness, he’s tall and muscular with dark fluffy hair. He holds one arm in his other and cautiously looks up at the young boy. “C-can I ask what you’re in for?”

Yuri climbs up to his top bunk, he sits up with his arms and legs crossed and glares at the older prisoner. “Killed a bastard. He deserved it.”

The man’s eyes widen, “Oh…

 

“What’d you do?”

“Oh well I um.. I’m in for stalking but I’m not the kind of guy! I just.. It was one picture of a guy I liked but he got all crazy but I mean it’s my fault and I should have never taken a picture of him.”

Yuri stares in disbelief, he leans over the railing of his bed. “What? I murdered a guy and you took a picture!? How did we end up in the same cell?”

The man shrugs. “They just told me I’d get a murderer when Takashi was released.”

“Hah.. Okay then,” Yuri rolls on to his back and stares at the ceiling. “What’s your name? Or should I call you stalker guy?”

From where he is standing, the stranger waves his arms in denial so quickly he could practically take off in flight. “No, no, no!” He pauses, dropping his eyes to the ground, “Yuuri…”

 

Yuri slowly rolls back over on his bed and gives Yuuri his death glare, "Excuse me? How do you know my name! Did you stalk me too! I’ll kill you!” He shakes his fist over the edge of the bed in the most threatening manner he can manage under the circumstances.

“What! No!” the raven’s eyes are wide in surprise, “No I swear I didn’t!” He raises his arms in  

Defense and points to himself shyly, “My name is Yuuri!”

 

Yuri’s lips turn into a confused grimace, “No it’s not. My name is Yuri.” He uses his index finger to point at himself.  

“My name is Yuuri! Yuuri Katsuki! I swear!”

 

Yuri’s confusion turns to anger, his name is his identity and he feels like they stole even that from him. “My name is Yuri Plisetsky… They did this on purpose!”

 

Yuri flops back on his bed and glares at the ceiling, wishing he could be scowling at the world.


	2. Introductions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break! This story is not forgotten. Welcome to our rare pair hell/heaven.

  
  
The lone female guard in the male dominated prison bangs loudly on the cell door. “Keep it down in there!” 

 

Yuri snarls, no woman guard is going to stop him from yelling at his new cellmate “OR WHAT!?”

 

Yuuri gasps and runs up to cover Yuri’s mouth desperately. “Shush! Sorry Mila!”

_ How could he have the audacity to..  _ Yuri bites the warm hand covering his lips. “What the fuck!?” 

“Ack!” Yuuri exclaims in pain and yanks his hand away. 

 

The woman’s voice reaches a scary level of sound. “BOYS!” 

Yuri’s lips form a pout and he whispers to Yuuri. “Scary bitch.”

 

“I HEARD THAT!? LAST WARNING!”

 

Yuri opens his mouth to fight her but Yuuri tackles him and covers his mouth. 

 

A voice pipes up from the next cell. “YEAH SHUT UP!”

 

“VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! DON’T MAKE ME COME IN THERE AGAIN!

 

Yuuri’s hand slips from Yuri’s mouth and his expression softens as he looks at the wall across from them, he pulls away from Yuri and walks over to the wall, his hand resting on the drywall. “Vitya..” 

This place is so much different to juvie, kids there often kept to themselves and never fought the guards, well except for him. He looks up at his smiling cell mate with his face squished against the wall. “So who is this ‘Vitya’?” 

 

Yuuri pulls back from the wall his head as he looks at Yuri. “I’m sorry, I spaced out. What was that?” 

 

Yuri hates it when people do that, it’s his biggest pet peeve, people not listening to him, he snaps at his cellmate, “Who’s Vitya?” 

Yuuri stares into the distance, his eyes glaze over. “The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”  

That’s kinda creepy, does he even know the guy or is he stalking this ‘Vitya?’ Yuri isn’t sure as of now what his roommate is capable of. He tries to scoff it off. “Oh wow, is everyone gay in here?” 

  
  
The question takes Yuuri by surprise, turning to the younger man with a blush, “W-what?”

Yuri rolls his eyes and looks away, his eyes landing on the wall across from him. “Never mind _.  _ Can we go next door? I mean if they are safe.” 

 

“Oh they are safe!” Yuuri smiles widely, excited to see their neighbors, “Completely!!”

 

“Well..” Yuri crawls off his bunk and lands on the ground, he winces as he feels the remains of being thrown by the guard. “Let’s go, stalker.”

Yuuri blushes and pouts. “I uh… okay.” He can’t keep the pout for long since they are visiting Viktor. 

Yuri gestures to the door with a smirk gracing his lips. “Age before beauty.” 

Yuuri rolls his eyes and steps out, walking to the door closest to them on the right and raising his hand to knock. “Vit-Vitya?”

They can hear someone inside scrambling to get to the door, the door opens so quickly that the wind tussles Yuri’s hair over his face. “YUURI!” 

 

“VIKTOR! SHUT UP ALREADY!” They hear the female guard yelling from down the hall. 

 

Yuri cautiously peers around Yuuri to see the excited man pouncing on his cellmate. Yuuri meanwhile is giggling as he is wrapped up in Viktor’s arms. “Vitya! Staahpp! I want you to meet someone!”

Viktor kisses Yuuri’s cheek. “Who? Is it that murderer?” 

“That would be me.” Yuri says as he steps into the room, trying to look intimidating.  

Viktor raises an eyebrow. “You?” 

Yuri pushes past into the room, trying to look like a big tiger but he looks far more like a puffed up kitten, he stumbles a little on a crack in the concrete. 

 

“Viktor, this is Yuri.” Yuuri waves a hand to gesture to the young teen. 

“Sup.” Yuri desperately tries to look tough, pulling himself up straight from his stumble and attempting an air of nonchalance.  _ Like you’ve done this before, Plisetsky.  _

“This guy is the big tough murderer?”

“Aww the little murderer!” Phichit runs over and squishes Yuri in a hug.

Yuri feels so awkward, he can’t escape the strong grip. “Get off!”

Phichit pouts and lets go. “I’m a hugger…” He flops on Chris’ lap.

Yuuri chuckles. “Yuri, that’s Phichit!” He gestures to Chris. “That is Chris, and this is..” He gestures to Viktor with a blush and a soft smile. “Viktor…” 

“I’m the boss.” Viktor kisses Yuuri’s forehead. “Basically, don’t mess with me and everything will be just fine.”

 

Yuri is so regretting his decision to come in... “So uh.. This is Chris?” He changes the subject abruptly and points at the blond man with Phichit on his lap.

Chris leans back, showing off the lines of his chest sexily as his hips move slightly under Phichit. “The one and only!” 

 

“Oh hell.. Don’t you be touching me! I know your type…” 

 

“Oh he’s fine.” Phichit wraps his arms protectively around Chris. “He’s great actually.”

 

“Oh...Kay…” Yuri flops down on the edge lower bunk, as far as he can possibly sit from the two ‘love birds’, “So what’s everyone in for? You know about my murder and Yuuri told me his sentance.” 

“Got caught soliciting sex…” Chris rolls his shoulders. “No big deal…”

“I knew it would be something like that.”

“What’s wrong with that? It’s my charge too.” Viktor gives a predatory smile and leans close to Yuri’s ear. “I worked for Chris.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Yuri shivers under Viktor’s ministrations. 

“Yeah..” Viktor pulls away and smirks. “And I broke into a pound and freed all the animals.”  

Yuuri rolls his eyes, he should have known they would do this. “Jeeze… give the new guy a heart attack why don’t you guys! He’s only been here 20 minutes and already you guys have shown him how insane you are!”

“I’m fine, stalker!” 

Viktor’s opens his mouth to scold Yuri but Yuuri beats him to it. “Stop calling me that!”

 

Viktor didn’t know Yuuri had it in him. #proudboyfriend

 

“Well what should I call you?” Yuri asks exasperatedly, he doesn’t like being ganged up on. 

“I don’t know… Call me Katsuki for all I care!”

Yuri thinks and hums. “What’s your favourite food?” 

Yuuri blinks in slight surprise. “What? Why do you ask?”

Yuri snaps back, he’s used to people telling him what he wants immediately. “Just tell me!”  

Yuuri raises his arms and rolls his eyes. “Katsudon! Jeeze!”  _ That’s the most aggressive food question anyone has ever been asked.  _

 

Viktor scowls and wraps an arm protectively around Yuuri’s shoulders. “Ah!?”

 

Yuri shrugs, his shoulders trembling a little, the only tell that he is intimidated by the older man. “I was just looking for a nickname.” He smirks. “Katsudon.”

 

Viktor opens his mouth to yell at Yuri but is beaten by a loud noise from the Thai man in the corner of the room. “Ahem?” 

Chris is already looking at Phichit but the others slowly turn towards him, Viktor’s face only softening a little. 

“Is anyone interested about why I’m in here?”

Yuri lifts an eyebrow, “Go on…”

“Oh, I don’t wanna talk about it.” Phichit sighs and flops on Chris’ lap, his mouth lifting at the very corners.

“Why are you so dramatic? It’s weird.”

Phichit raises his head a little. “Why are you so.. Non.. Dramatic?” 

“I.. Sh-” Yuri pouts and sticks his tongue out. 

Phichit giggles and hides in Chris’ lap, Chris runs his hand through Phichit’s hair mindlessly. “Embezzling funds and falsifying records.”

 

Yuri gasps, “Wait.. So you are the second worst in this room?” 

 

Phichit shrugs, “I’m a bad boy.” He winks at Yuri, causing the boy to blush slightly. 

Chris’ hand slides down the orange fabric that covers Phichit’s back to squeeze Phichit’s butt. “I’ll say!”

Phichit pouts and smacks Chris’ hand away. “Why, Chrispy!? How dare you..” 

Viktor looks away from the playful couple and nuzzles himself behind Yuuri’s ear, his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist. “I missed you…” 

Yuuri relaxes into the embrace, he leans back against Viktor’s chest. “I missed you too, Vitya.”

 

“So..” Yuri points at Chris and Phichit and Viktor and Yuuri. “You guys are couples then?”

“Na, not really….” Phichit says, his voice tinted with wistfulness as he stares at Chris.

Viktor’s voice rings loudly through the room before Chris can process Phichit’s words. “Nyet, lovers though, yes.” 

 

Yuri notices the silent longing in Yuuri’s eyes, the hurt and need.  _ These guys have some problems…  _ “Oh.. You’re just in love with each other then?” 

 

Phichit splutters and coughs. “N-no!”

Yuuri’s eyes look away, his cheeks dusted with pink. “What makes you say that! Nothing like that!”

Yuri laughs, knowing he hit the spot. “Well you guys are clearly in love I mean it’s obvious, right?” 

 

The room stays silent for an uncomfortably long time, everyone is screaming in their heads. Most thoughts consist of ‘oh fuck’.

“Well…” Viktor finally breaks the silent air. “I love all my family in here. Feel free to join, but I will need to know you a little better and discuss with my second in command. Chris.” 

Yuuri too finds his voice. “We’re all a…. Gang? Something like that… We watch each other’s backs.”

 

“And do other things from behind.” Phichit winks at Chris, always the bad influence. 

Chris chuckles and boops Phichit’s nose. “Oh you know that well enough, Peaches.”

 

“Oh my god, ew! I shouldn’t have to hear that!”

 

Viktor smirks at Yuri. “Well get used to it, that’s Chris and Phichit for you.” 

“Well maybe I don’t want to be part of this as of yet. I’m still deciding.” Yuri crosses his arms over his chest. 

“You have time, but I promise you won’t regret it.” Yuuri smiles gently at him.

 

_  I already am…  _ Yuri thinks. 

 

Viktor attempts to reassure the boy. “Nothing non-consensual will ever happen. With us, I mean. Chris may touch the butt, but he’s a good guy.” 

Chris rolls his eyes with a laugh. “Such a five star rating from my ‘Best friend’.”

Viktor grips Chris by the back of his neck and plants a big kiss on Chris’ lips, he feels the need to dominate. “Bestest friend.” 

 

Yuuri tries to be okay with it, but he can’t help his jealous pout, he makes sure it’s hidden from Viktor.

 

Chris kisses back in earnest, his arms wrapping around Viktor while Phichit remains on his lap. 

Viktor pulls back with an exaggerated kiss sound and wraps his arms around Yuuri, resting his head on his shoulder. “We’re all very affectionate here.” 

 

“Don’t you kiss me!” Yuri pouts and sits in the corner of the room, he whimpers as his bruises touch the cold concrete. 

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri’s pout becomes a gentle smile to reassure him. “They are really strict about the consensual rule.” 

“Took me forever to get a yes from Yuuri.” Viktor pouts playfully and kisses Yuuri’s cheek.

Phichit giggles. “And not from lack of trying.” 

Yuuri rolls his eyes at his best friend and sticks his tongue out.  

 

“You guys are so gross it’s almost cute.” 

 

Phichit bursts out laughing and hides himself in Chris’ neck. “I like him! Let’s keep him.”

Chris smiles and throws an arm over Phichit’s shoulder. “I’m good with it, but you know it’s his decision.”

“I’ll get back to you on that one. Come on Katsu.” Yuri tugs at Yuuri’s sleeve.

Yuuri looks back at Viktor, “Gotta go.” He kisses Viktor’s cheek before turning to leave with Yuri.

 

Viktor whimpers and reaches for his Yuuri.  

Phichit stands up and wraps his arms around Viktor tightly. “Aw he’s so cute”

Viktor burrows himself in the soft black strands of Phichit’s hair as he watches the door close behind the Yuris.

 

“So.. They seem.. Weird as all hell.” Yuri says as they walk back to their cell.  

Yuuri sighs deeply. “Tell me about it… You get used to it though.”

 

Yuri opens the door to his cell and mumbles. “I’m not sure about that.”


	3. That went well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week!!! Whaaaaat???? Lol hope you like this one <3 Enjoy.

“Morning!” Viktor bursts into the cell, Yuuri rubs his eyes and sits up with a big yawn, he is clearly used to the early wake ups. Yuri groans and hides under the pillow.

“Come on Yuri! Wake up, wake up!” Viktor curls up beside Yuuri on his bed with a gentle cheek kiss. 

Chris saunters into the room and leans against the top bunk. “Get up! Breakfast is soon.” 

 

Yuri groans once more and hides further under his blanket, his arm exposed over the pillow on his head.  

Viktor stands up beside the bunk, his eyes lock on the purple bruises forming on pale skin. He takes Yuri’s arm and brings it to his face with an impressed whistle. “Wow, good bruises! Who was your guard?”

Yuri sits up, his blond hair flopping over his eyes in all directions. He pouts and tries to pull his arm back but finds it firmly taken by the older man, his voice is sleepy as he speaks. “Otabek something..”

Chris and Viktor suck in a breath and wince. “Oooh ouch..”

Yuri rubs his free hand over his eyes and yawns. “Why? And give me my fucking arm back!” 

Viktor looks at Yuri with wide eyes, this little boy took on Otabek and doesn’t even have a broken bone. “You took on Otabek!? He got done for police brutality and he’s been in the military.” 

 

Yuri gasps quietly. “Well, shit.”  

 

Viktor pulls away from Yuri’s bunk and releases his arm, he sits on the bed beside Yuuri while Chris leans against the cell wall. Viktor’s arm slides around Yuuri’s shoulders. 

Yuuri smiles gently and subconsciously leans into Viktor’s touch. “You know. In all honesty, you got off easy. When Chris came in, you could hardly recognise him he had so many cuts and bruises…”

“I touched the butt…” Chris says with a sheepish look. 

“Why would you even..? What?” Yuri sighs and scowls at the blond man shrugging in the corner, a small smirk on his lips. 

 

The cell door opens with a loud clang, a small Thai flings himself into the room with the drama of a Broadway star. “Why hast thou forsaken me!?” Phichit pretends to faint and flops to the ground, finishing with his tongue sticking out. 

Yuri raises an eyebrow, is this shit normal?

 

Yuuri turns on his bed so he is facing his best friend. “Phich? What happened?” 

 

Phichit speaks from where he is flopped on the floor.”Seung Gil is driving me crazy! He won’t take no for an answer and follows me like a lost puppy and now I hear that since we have another bed that that annoying Canadian guy is joining us.” 

“Oh dear.” Chris sits himself beside Phichit on the ground and smiles at him. “I wish we were sharing a room.”

“Oh, I bet you do.”

Yuri groans and hides himself under his pillow once more. 

“He’s pretty squeamish for a murderer.” Chris scoffs and runs his hand through Phichit’s hair, his anger at Seung Gil causing him to pull at Phichit’s hair every so often. 

 

_ Why do they keep bringing that up! I am not defined by that fucking idiot! They treat me like a fucking lunatic… Fine.  _ “Stop talking about me already!” He sits up and growls at the men in his room. “Now get out! I have to pee and it’s going all over you if you don’t get your asses out of my room!”

Chris is already wound up, he didn’t need this shit. He grabs Yuri’s collar and pulls him down to eye level. “Little bit of warning small fry, don’t fuck with your elders. Every person in this room can either protect you or hurt you. We all like Yuuri so for now it’s your choice. Got that?”

 

Yuri nods frantically, his eyes wide and trembling. He tries so hard not to cry like a little baby but he’s reaching his boiling point.

 

Chris releases Yuri and dusts off his hands. “Good boy, come on Peaches.” Chris hoists Phichit over his shoulder in a fireman hold and takes him out of the room.  

Viktor shakes his head at the teen before reaching out a hand to his lover. “Come on Yuuri, I found a pretty flower in the yard for you.”

Yuuri takes Viktor’s hand sheepishly and follows him out, he takes one more look at his cellmate before the door closes between them. 

As soon as the door closes everything explodes inside Yuri, the killing, the blood, the fear of himself and of others. Fear of his place in prison, he had freedom for only a week before they found him. He begins to cry loudly, his hands wrapped tightly around his knees as he sobs hard. His body becoming weaker with hard heaves, he lets out a scream he can’t contain.  

 

Georgi is walking past the room when he hears the scream, he grabs his gun and bursts into the room. He finds the sobbing boy on the top bunk and radios for assistance. “Babicheva? Yeah, cell 45.” 

 

Yuri hides under his blanket in fear of the guards. His bruises acting up with the thought of the guards surrounding him.  

Mila joins Georgi beside the bunk and puts her hands on her hips. “Plisetsky! Stop making a fuss, come down and get your breakfast or you get nothing.” 

Yuri hides himself further in his bed, his body shaking violently.  A third guard joins the other two, his presence causing a whimper in the teen.

 

“Get out. I’ve got this.” Otabek’s voice cuts into the bruises on Yuri’s body.  

The two guards share a mutual look before deciding to leave Otabek with the teen.

 

“No one is going to baby you here, Kitten.”

Yuri tries to be his big tough self but it’s much harder than he expected near this man. “You again. You bruised me you know?” 

Otabek leans against the top bunk with his arms crossed. “I couldn’t let you get off without a scratch. You’re tough, you can take it.”

Yuri peeks his head out of the blanket. “Does this look like tough to you?” He rubs his teary eyes. 

“This looks like someone who is in over their head.” 

Yuri sighs. “He had to die, I needed to be free and look where I ended up. You know what happened, you saw my record. You’ve seen my scars even. I don’t regret it for one second, I do regret getting blood on my nice carpet.” 

“I knew you were tough. You have to be to get yourself out of that hell you were in.”

“And this is the hell I ended up in.” Yuri retorts. 

“It doesn’t have to be.” Otabek stretches and makes his way to the door, leaving Yuri alone with his thoughts.

 

Yuri’s little heart skips a beat when he sees the tray left on his bed by the guard. He looks down at the food, although the gesture is appreciated, the food looks awful. “Gross…”  _ This is going to be a long 15 years…. _

 

* * *

 

In the prison yard, Chris is sitting on the dirt beside Phichit and Yuuri while Viktor scavenges for flowers to put in Yuuri’s hair, the other prisoners keep their distance because even as Viktor acts weak and loving, he’s a skilled fighter and definitely not someone you want to mess with. 

Yuri waits until the redness around his eyes fades before making his way out into the yard, many prisoners stare at him as he walks towards Yuuri. One older man snakes a hand around Yuri’s waist. “Hello gorgeous, why don’t you take a trip to my cell sometime?”

Viktor comes up from behind, his chest heaving from his sudden run to the young boy. He snatches the arm around Yuri’s waist, bending it up backwards, the man cries out and falls to the ground, Viktor holds tight. “He’s one of mine, touch him again and your face won’t be so pretty anymore, Jack!”

 

“It’s Jean!” Viktor twists the arm a tad further. “Fine! Okay! Let go!”

 

Viktor lets go suddenly, the man falls to the ground with whispers of revenge. Viktor scoffs and ignores the man, he takes Yuri’s arm and guides him to the others. The boy stays silent in shock but lets out an “oof!” When Viktor drops him to the ground beside Chris. 

“Hey Yuuri, sweetie, look what I found!” Viktor holds out slightly crumpled dandelions that he had picked before the fight.   

Yuuri smiles, his blush dusting his cheeks. “I think they’ll look really good in your silver hair, Vitya.”

“Okay!” Viktor sits in front of Yuuri and smiles blissfully, Yuuri doesn’t see the happiness radiating off him. “Can you please do it?”

Yuuri blushes harder. “I uh… Sure?”  _ Thank god I learned how to braid from Mari…  _ He starts braiding strands of silver together with the dandelions.

 

“Viktor’s kinda scary, look, now he’s all happy..” Yuri says to Chris. 

“You don’t mess with one of his own. He doesn’t take lightly to losing people… Not since Yakov…” Chris says with a lost look in his eyes. 

Yuri taps his finger to his mouth as he processes the older man’s words. “I’m one of his own now?” 

“Until you choose otherwise, pretty much. You’re his precious Yuuri’s roommate..”

 

Yuri hums and scowls, but can’t keep the disdain on his face for very long. “Hmm. I don’t like the idea of being protected, I’m used to holding my own but I guess this isn’t the worst thing in the world.” 

“Trust me. It could be a lot worse. Especially with JJ…Otherwise known as Jean...” Chris nods over to the man Viktor downed across the yard.

 

Yuri moves to sit cross legged in front of Chris and Phichit. “Yeah what’s his deal? Why does he think he can just claim me like that? I have fucking rights!”

 

Phichit scoffs and leans against Chris’ arm. “Not here you don’t.” 

“No one cares about the law here. It’s eat or be eaten in this world.” Chris says before kissing Phichit’s forehead and rocking the two.

“It’s not my fault I’m small, I’m just young. Soon I’ll be able to look after myself.” 

Yuuri turns towards the other three. “Young or not. You’re here now, so let us help.”

“Maybe. I’m not confirming just yet.” 

Yuuri looks around nervously, this is not a conversation that people should hear. “Make a decision soon. But I highly suggest anyone but JJ. He’s dangerous….”

“Hmm..” Yuri looks around the yard, his eyes land on two smaller boys with brown hair, they play cards quietly. “What about them?” He points at the two. “They seem nice?” 

Chris winces when he follows the finger’s direction. “They seem nice… But they are pretty… How should I put this? Hardcore?” 

Yuri raises an eyebrow, hardly believing him. “They look like little marshmallows.”  

“Yakuza..” Yuuri whispers and grips Viktor’s overalls tightly. 

“No way! That’s so cool!” Yuri has a sudden fear and looks around, he realises that’s not the thing to say. “I mean not cool…” 

Chris chuckles at the boy’s innocence. “The american mafia is definitely another dangerous path…. So many people dead…”

Phichit leans into Chris’ shoulder. “We were friends once.. They told me things. Don’t ever separate them.”

Viktor speaks while gently running his fingers over the small braid in his hair. “Or talk about God not existing.”

Phichit flinches. “OH! Yeah no, don’t do that.” 

Yuuri mumbles through Viktor’s shirt. “Leo will rip you in half… Especially if you touch his little Guang Hong Ji… Believe it or not, he is much like Viktor here.”

“But Guang Hong can hold his own too, he actually got charged for his ‘affiliations.’” Viktor says with air quotes. “Leo did not”

 

 

Leo suddenly speaks up from behind Yuri. “My ears are burning.” 

Viktor immediately puts his serious face on. “No trouble here guys.”

Yuuri drops his gaze, his hands shaking against Viktor’s overalls. He prays over and over that this won’t end in broken bones. 

Chris has a matching serious look on his face. “Yeah move along guys.”

Phichit knows their faces never lead to anything good. “Come on, they are still my friends, cool it with the serious faces.” He jumps up and stands in front of the two... It’s better for him to pretend he is on good terms with them, as opposed to a threat. “Hey! We were just telling the newbie about you.”

“The little murderer?” Leo asks, “He’s with you?”

Viktor stares deadpan. “Yes.”

Leo shrugs, his expression unreadable. “Alright, good to see you, Peaches.” He hugs Phichit briefly, not letting go of Guang Hong in his other hand. 

Chris stands quickly and wraps an arm securely around Phichit’s waist. “I think we’re done here.”

“Cool it, Chrispy, just two old friends catching up.” Guang Hong smiles innocently at the group, his eyes showing the malice within. 

Leo smiles at his lover and gestures to Yuri. “That little murderer would make a good mafia candidate, what do you say?”

 

Yuri points at himself. “Oh, me? Um… uh..” Yuri fiddles with his fingers as he looks around nervously, these two are far more intimidating than they looked from afar. He notices the expressions of the men surrounding him. Viktor is scowling at Leo while Yuuri is looking straight at Yuri with what seems to be hidden concern. Phichit looks between the groups awkwardly. Chris scowls as well but his has undertones of a growl. As much as Yuri wishes he could pick no one, he has to say something that mildly protects him. 

“I think I’ll pass… I mean Yuuri’s my roommate and all. Sorry guys.”

Yuuri sighs just loud enough to show relief.

“That’s okay, what about you Peaches? Missing us?” Leo takes one of Phichit’s hands, interlacing their fingers, while Guang Hong stretches up on his tip toes, making it possible to place his chin on Phichit’s shoulder, nuzzling near his ear.

Phichit is taken off guard and takes an accidental step towards the men who scared him silly. “Oh um…”  _ There is no safe way to go from here…  _

Chris steps in between the men, pushing Phichit back toward the group with one strong arm, he shoves Leo and Guang Hong’s hands off him in the process. 

 

Leo finally lets his truth come out in a scowl. “He was coming to us, you know the rules!” 

Guang Hong growls at the group. “Yeah, Chris, we don’t want to have to fight you off.” 

“Guys just stop it, I can fight my own battles.” Phichit walks in front of Chris, Phichit is about to deny Leo, but to the group, it looks like he is walking to them to take their side.

“And there’s his answer, right Chrispy?” Leo says, his lips shaped into a smug look. 

Phichit splutters loudly. “Wait, what?”

Even Yuri knows this will end terribly. “Oh shit….”

Chris growls and swings at Leo, hitting him square in the cheek. It didn’t take long for other prisoners to gather around, their voices syncing in a loud chant. “Fight! Fight!” 

Leo throws Guang Hong out of the way and hits Chris hard near his eye, the collision making a sickening crack.

 

Viktor stands immediately and screams at the men. “HEY! GUYS!” 

 

Yuri and Yuuri take the opportunity to crawl back to the fence and stay out of the way, Yuuri knows not to get in Viktor’s way. It’s his responsibility to keep safe when things like this happen.

Yuri mumbles to Yuuri. “Does this happen a lot?” 

Yuuri nods and whispers, “Quite often with them actually… They like to get…. Possessive of Phichit. Chris is very much a jealous type.”

“Wel-”

“Oh look, are they fighting over Phichit or the little murderer here?”

The two Yuris turn slowly to the taller man who is smirking at them with a predatory scowl, they back right up to the fence, Yuri tries to defend himself. “Fuck off already, Viktor will kick your ass.”

“He’s a little busy right now.”

The two boys look around Jean to see Viktor trying to get between the two fighting, getting a good punch in while doing so.

Jean touches Yuri’s face gently. “Choose. Wanna be mine, sweetheart?” 

 

Yuuri stands tall, his protective side hiding his anxiety away. “Leave him alone JJ.” He steps between them. 

“You already had your chance Katsuki!” JJ throws Yuuri to the dirt hard and grabs Yuri’s arm. “Choose soon.” He lets go of Yuri’s arm with a toothy smile and lick of his lips. 

 

Yuuri quickly recovers and wipes the blood from his lip, he stands close to Yuri. “No one wants to be in your gang Jean.” He keeps the teen behind his back.

“He has a voice doesn’t he?” JJ grabs the collar of Yuuri’s jumpsuit roughly, causing him to lose his balance. Yuuri cries out slightly in surprise, gripping JJ’s wrist. He speaks further desperate words. “And he is way smarter than to join your group. He’s not that ignorant!”

“He didn’t say that, I bet he’s a little slut that likes it rough. Just like you.” 

“Pick on someone your own size! Leave him out of this!” Yuuri begs.

 

“You are my size, sweetheart. I like how we fit but you gave up your chance to fuck that no good, small dicked Nikiforov!” He tosses Yuuri to the ground again, this time a bit harder.

Yuuri cries out, hitting his cheek on the ground and getting cut by a rock. Long scratches appear up his arms and legs from the rough terrain he landed on. 

Yuri shakes his head and finds his voice. “That’s it! NO ONE IS MAKING DECISIONS FOR ME! I AM NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON!” Yuri punches JJ hard on the side of his head, there is a surprising amount of weight behind the punch. He manages to get JJ on the ground. 

Sirens and whistles start up, guards run around and start yelling, pulling people in all directions. They quickly establish that Leo started it, but Chris threw the first punch, so both are taken blood covered to solitary confinement. Viktor is taken to the infirmary and Guang Hong is escorted back to his room by a furious Mila. Georgi takes care of Phichit while Otabek yells at the prisoners that there is nothing to be seen here and to back off. 

 

  
Otabek grabs Yuri by his collar and looks at the bleeding JJ in the dirt.  _ On his first fucking day…… _


	4. Are you hurt?

Yuri scowls at the guard, he screams at Otabek in desperation. He doesn’t like Yuuri still but he knows that Yuuri is absolutely the best for a roommate. “He hit Yuuri first!” 

A groan comes from the ground and Otabek’s gaze drops to see Yuuri pushing himself up, wiping blood from his cheek, red smearing across his pale skin, “He did…”

Otabek sighs and looks at everyone involved, the two older men covered in their own blood and Yuri desperately eyeballing him. “Leroy.. Solitary…. Plisetsky… Lockdown in your cell…” He grabs JJ by the arm and also around Yuri’s wrist. He drags both of them along before looking back to Katsuki with a softer glance. “You should go to the infirmary… They’ll get you patched up.”

Yuri struggles against Otabek’s grip with a growl, “I CAN WALK!”

The solo female guard walks out to the yard just as Otabek walks into the building with the struggling men in his hands. Mila growls with her hands on her hips. “What was that Plisetsky?”

The teen’s growl fizzles in his throat and he pouts. 

“I got Katsuki.” Mila speaks in a slightly gentler voice. She helps the blood covered man up from the ground, her arm wraps around Yuuri’s chest, just under his arms. 

“Thanks, Mila. I’m okay.” Yuuri nods gratefully with a soft smile for the guard.  
_____

Otabek throws Yuri into his cell unceremoniously, he aims for Yuri’s unbruised side. He pauses while looking through the opened door, just to make sure that Yuri is hurt just enough to not make him even more of a target. 

“Would you stop with the throwing! I have no meat on me!” Yuri curls up on the ground, clutching his sides, keeping the almost whimper silent, “I did nothing..”

“You’re just a little bitch! That’s what you did!” JJ spits at the ground near Yuri, his arm still in the tight grip of the guard.

Otabek growls and slams JJ against the wall, making sure his chest comes in contact with the rough edging of brick, “What was that?!”

“Just the truth there officer.” JJ winks and smirks, his arm tugs a little more and his face contorts into a groan, he pulls against the hold in a vicious manner. 

The guard pulls JJ back slightly before slamming him into the wall again, harder this time, “Remember who’s in charge here Leroy. I’ll keep you in confinement however long it takes to get that through your thick fucking skull. And don’t you even think about laying a single finger on Yu-,” He catches himself before finishing the name,his eyes darting to the young Yuri on the ground before he corrects himself, “On anyone else again!” Otabek drives his point home by twisting JJ’s arm up behind him painfully.

“AH! FUCK!” JJ accidentally smacks his head on the wall in his struggle. 

Georgi stands behind Otabek, his hands tight on his hips. He holds one hand out with an expressionless face. “Otabek. Give him here, just because he deserved it doesn’t mean you can break the rules.” 

The Kazakh steps back and raises his hands in surrender, letting JJ fall under his own weight to the ground, “Fine. I’ll finish taking care of Plisetsky.”

Georgi snatches JJ by the scruff of his jumpsuit and drags him away, not screaming, but kicking.

Yuri groans and wraps his arms around himself, his body hurting against the cold concrete. “What’s your deal?” He’s so fucking hot and cold.. What is going on here? Is he fucked up in the brain or something? 

“I don’t know what you mean…” Otabek’s expression is the picture of stoicism, unreadable.

Yuri sighs and groans as he flops onto Yuuri’s bed, he hurts too much to fight. “Is Yuuri going to be okay?” 

“He should be fine… Just some scrapes…” Not that he deserved them...

Yuri looks down at the blankets on the bed. “Okay, not like I care. Just don’t want a shitty roommate.” 

Otabek’s eyebrows soften and he takes a step into the room, nearly reaching a hand toward Yuri, “You’re not hurt are you?”

Yuri scoffs obnoxiously. “Yeah because you threw me at concrete. TWICE!” He curls up on Yuuri’s bed, facing the blank white wall. 

His shoulders drop with a resigned sigh, “I can’t take it easy on you. You need to toughen up…”

“I’ve taken beatings my whole life, you are trying to toughen up a broken kid.” A sharp pain stabs through Yuri’s bruises on his side, he turns over and hides his face in Yuuri’s pillow.

Guilt floods Otabek’s chest, nearly breaking him to crack. You can’t show any weakness, it’ll be worse for him if you do, Altin. Stay strong. “If you’ve taken that many beatings you can take a couple more.” He crosses his arms and watches Yuri carefully, “There will be less if you behave.”

“I didn’t do anything this time, JJ tried to grope me.” He shivers at the memory. 

I know that you idiot… “Stay away from him. He’s trouble and you don’t want to be getting mixed into that.” Stay with Viktor...

“Why do you even care? I’m pretty sure almost everyone here is fucking someone. Why shouldn’t I just get with JJ?” Yuri feels as though he is close to an answer but is always suspicious of this many people trying to get him to do something. 

Otabek tries to come up with an answer, anything, but can’t. He growls frustratedly and storms out, slamming the door behind him. Stubborn brat… He pauses for a moment and looks back at Yuri’s door, chuckling slightly before walking off with a whistle. That stubborness will get him far here.

What the hell is his problem?.... 

Yuri falls to his back and sighs, he looks up at the top bunk, losing himself in his thoughts.   
I hope Yuuri is okay…. That JJ is fucking crazy. At least Otabek gave him what for… I wish he had his hands on me for longer...

___________

 

Viktor is cuffed to his bed, nurses start to put bandages and antiseptic on his wounds. He leans back and looks at the wall, a spare bed beside him is empty. A figure with black hair is brought in with a slight limp by Mila. He opens his mouth to speak to Mila in a panic but Mila gets a radio call and promptly leaves. 

“Who is th-” Viktor leans nearly out of reach of the medic, trying to see who is coming through the door. He blows his silver fringe out of his eyes frustratedly. That is, until he recognizes the plastic blue of cheap glasses frames, hidden by shiny black hair, “YUURI!

The nurse reaches over the frame of Viktor’s bed to quiet the man with a finger on her lip and a “Shh.” 

Viktor reaches with his free hand, whimpering with the need to make sure his Yuuri is okay.

Yuuri smiles to Viktor and walks over, touching his forehead to the older man for a moment, “I’m okay, Vitya.” He steps back to go back to the nurse, the soft reassuring smile highlighting the still bleeding cut on his cheek.

“Yuuri..” Viktor whispers harshly, his hands forming into tight fists in the sheet. “Who the fuck did this to you!?” 

He sighs as he sits in the bed next to Viktor, knowing it was fruitless it think Viktor wouldn’t notice, “JJ…” I hate making him worry all the time… I wish I was better at defending myself...

Viktor speaks with a dark, deep voice. The heavily accented voice that comes out whenever someone he loves is hurt. “He’s a dead man. He reaches out to his Yuuri across the gap between their beds, his hand unable to reach Yuuri’s yet. “No one hurts my Yuuri.” 

“Please don’t get yourself in trouble again….” Yuuri quickly reaches over to take Viktor’s hand, “I’m okay, really!”

“He’s a dead man walking.” He squeezes Yuuri’s hand gently, not wanting Yuuri to feel any more discomfort. 

Yuuri squeezes back, “You know it wasn’t even me he was after…” He hisses with a wince when the nurse dabs the cut with alcohol, “I was protecting Yura.”

Viktor’s eyebrows raise. “He picked us?” 

Yuuri shakes his head, much to the displeasure of the nurse trying to bandage his cheek, ”I don’t think he’s picked anyone yet. But I couldn’t just stand by and let JJ hurt him… Not again…” That boy has been through too much... 

Georgi walks into the infirmary, his hands holding a clipboard. He looks up and immediately runs to action. “Hey!” Prisoners are not allowed to be in contact with each other in the hospital. He pulls their hands away and cuffs Yuuri’s hand to the bed.

Viktor’s mind is filled with nightmares of losing Yuuri, he can’t let this happen right in front of his eyes. “NO!” He struggles in a panic against his restraints, tears in his eyes. “Don’t take him away from me!” 

Georgi snaps his fingers and points to Viktor’s bed, he doesn’t take any crap from Viktor, or any others.

“Vitya, Calm down. I’m right here. I’m with you. Just like always.” Yuuri gives him a soft reassuring look, willing him to calm down.

Viktor’s eyes become teary and his voice desperate. “Don’t ever leave me.”

“Never. I promise,” Yuuri’s smile softens even further, closing his eyes, “Viten’ka…”

Viktor takes solace in Yuuri’s answer and relaxes back into his bed. Unfortunately, not in time. 

The nurse turns back to Viktor with a syringe filled with a light sedative, she plunges the needle into Viktor’s stationary arm. 

Viktor groans at the unexpected intrusion, he gasps and bats at the needle and nurse. “No wait! I’m okay!” 

“Please don’t!” Yuuri’s eyes widen in horror as he watches the fluid drain into Viktor’s arms.

Viktor whimpers as his eyes lose their focus, he keeps his eyes on Yuuri but they feel heavier and heavier, Yuuri’s form fades from his sight. “Yu...Yuu- Yuuri..” 

“Vitya!” He turns to the nurse with a snap, “He was fine!”

Viktor’s eyes close fully and his body becomes limp on the white linen.

The nurse turns back to Yuuri after dumping the needle into the sharps disposal bin, she claps her hands together with a fake smile. “Let’s get you all fixed huh?” 

Yuuri sighs with irritation, “Fine.”

“We should be able to get you back in your cell before night lockdown.” The nurse says as she examines Yuuri’s pupils with her light. 

Georgi keeps a blank expression on his face as he crosses his arms and sits beside Yuuri’s bed. “You will.”


	5. Oooohh

Yuri remains in his place, curled up on the bottom bunk that belongs to his roommate, he stares blankly at the wall while he waits.

 

The door opens to let Yuuri walk in slowly, and he flinches when Georgi closes it with a hard slam.

Yuri looks up, keeping his distant expression on his face as he stares at Yuuri, forgetting for a minute that he is in Yuuri’s bed. “Hi.”

The older man’s eyes widen in surprise as he looks at Yuri curled up in his own bunk, “Uh… Hi?”  _ Why is he on my bunk? _

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Yuuri glances up at Yuri’s bed and then back to the blond, “I uh.. No reason… Are you alright?”

“Otabek threw me again…” He pushes himself up and groans, his eyes opening wide as he realises the reason for the older man’s expression. “Oh! This is your bed.. Sorry.” He tries to stand but his limbs shake violently against the thin mattress. “Ah…” 

Yuuri quickly steps forward and gently pushes Yuri back down by his shoulders, laying him back on the pillow, “It’s alright! Don’t move!”

“I’m strong.. I can.. Ah..” Yuri tries to maintain his dignity but boy.. Otabek is brutal. _Fucking good looking asshole…_ _Wait what?_

“You are strong. But you need to rest. It’s fine I promise.”  _ So stubborn... _

“You’re hurt too. I don’t need pity.” He tries to force his body to cooperate but to little avail.  

 

Yuuri shakes his head as he sits up on the edge of the mattress, “I’m not pitying you. Pitying you and looking after you are two different things.”

 

Yuri looks up at Yuuri, his growl becoming more of a confused puppy expression. “Why are you looking after me?” 

“Because-” He pauses, trying to figure out exactly why he finds himself watching over the 15 year old, “Because I don’t think you deserve to be here! Because I don’t want you getting hurt! I don’t need a reason…” He pouts and looks away with a frustrated blush.  _ Just accept the help you idiot! _

“Yuuri.” Yuri sighs and looks away shamefully. “I do deserve to be here. I murdered someone, I slit his throat in his sleep and I laughed with glee after I did so.”  _ You should be afraid. _

The older man shakes his head, “You’re 15. And I know from the look of guilt on your face you only did what you absolutely had to do to survive.” He pokes Yuri in the chest for emphasis.

“You don’t know anything!” Yuri flinches away and scowls at Yuuri, he attempts to stand but flops back down on to the mattress with a pained whimper. 

Yuuri stands too, his arms flailing with exasperation “Then help me understand!”

 

“You want to understand? Imagine this.” Yuri pulls his collar back to show the fading bruises on his neck, he manages a wobbly walk close to Yuuri, his anger radiating off him. “Or this!” He lifts his bruised wrist, faded bruises shine just under the new marks, they are far bigger than the new ones. 

 

“I’m saying you were justified!” He gets into Yuri’s face, stepping back after a second to avoid truly setting of the boy, “Yes you killed him! Fine! But that doesn’t make you guilty for his crimes or your defense!”

“Yes it does! And you are the only one in this prison who was wrongly sentenced! I know it and it makes me angry... you are too perfect and stupid and arg!” He throws himself at Yuuri, bringing the two to the ground. Yuri ends up on Yuuri’s lap while he sits shocked against the wall. “What are you doing here!?”

“I’m just as guilty as everyone here…” Yuuri sighs.  _ They wouldn’t have convicted me otherwise, right? _

“What!?” He shakes Yuuri by the shoulders. “Are you insane!? You took a picture! I killed a man! Stop being nice!”  _ Just fucking leave! Leave me! I’m not worth it! _

Yuuri growls and pushes forward tackling Yuri to his back, pushing him down by his chest, hands dropping down slightly, closer to his waist, “No! I’m guilty of my crime! You killed someone who deserved it! Anyone who puts kids like you through hell like that deserves way worse than anything we get here!”

Yuri speaks lowly, his voice eerily calm. “I deserved what he gave m-” 

“You didn’t!” Yuuri yells loudly, interrupting the boy.

“Yes I did!” He struggles and kicks against Yuuri’s grip but he is surprisingly muscular and can feel them flexing as he holds Yuri down.  

Yuuri holds him down harder, straddling Yuri’s legs to keep him from moving too much,  hands dropping to Yuri’s hips, near the top of his thigh as he sits up, “How then!?”

“I’m useless! Good for nothing! Broken! Why are you so freakishly strong?” Yuri spits the last sentence, getting desperate to escape from the tight hold, it threatens to send him spiralling down. 

Yuuri softens as he realizes the root of Yuri’s mental anguish. He’d been conditioned to believe that by the fucking bastard. “You’re not useless... You’re not broken…” Yuuri brings his voice down, speaking directly from his heart, “If you were broken like you claim you wouldn’t have lasted 10 minutes in here…”  _ Weakness is sought out and abused here… _

“I barely have lasted a single day and only then because I’m ‘the little murderer.’”

“Show them they are wrong…” Yuuri sits up completely, simply sitting straddled across Yuri’s legs, “You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for…”  _ Worth so much more... _

 

“Are you in love with me or something? You’re freaking me out.”

Yuuri blinks in surprise, cheeks going red with embarrassment that he even made Yuri think that, “No…”

 

“Then would you remove your hand from my thigh? It’s a bit close to umm..” Yuri blushes, unable to hide the effect that the hand has on him.  

The older man looks down to where his hand is on the top of Yuri’s thigh practically touching the now half hardened length, “Sorry!” He practically jumps off of Yuri, pressing himself completely against the wall.

Yuri stands up shakily and brushes himself off. “Bed.”

Yuuri can’t even look at Yuri without blushing, instead choosing to look anywhere but, “You can have mine tonight. I don’t mind taking the top since you’re hurting.”

Yuri opens his mouth to argue but is too tired to care anymore. “Fine.” 

“F-Fine.” Yuuri nods, scrambling to climb to the top bunk.

  
Yuri flops heavily and bundles himself up on Yuuri’s bed.  _ That went well.  _


	6. Sleeping silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooo and we are back ❤ okay so as im sure you are aware, a real prison does not function like this, we are taking creative liberties so please don't take it too seriously. We hope you enjoy this story and leave us a comment if you have a minute. Thanks again and goodnight 😊

Viktor rubs his forehead and stumbles into the Cafeteria, his arm being tightly held by Mila. “There we go.” Mila says as Viktor stumbles.

 

Viktor groans and rubs his head. “I hate him.. I didn’t need this right now, Chris is away…” 

 

“Woman up!” Mila drops Viktor to his seat beside Yuuri, Yuri and Phichit. She knows all the groups in this section of the prison. 

 

Yuuri smiles and wraps an arm around Viktor as he is dropped. “Vitya!”

 

Viktor manages a smile. “Hi, Yuuri” He drops his head to Yuuri’s shoulder, his hand falling to Yuuri’s lap.  

 

 “Are you feeling okay?” Yuuri runs his fingers through silver strands. 

 

“Not really, love, but I’m fine, great actually.” He groans under his breath as he adjusts himself on Yuuri’s shoulder, the nausea hits hard and he squints his eyes closed.  

 

Yuuri rubs his back in circles, feeling the muscles relaxing under his touch. “Just relax a bit longer, the meds will wear off soon.”

 

Viktor keeps his voice quiet. “I can’t protect you guys today.. I hope Chris gets out soon.”

 

“Leo is out too, did you see Guang Hong moping around the halls? We need to watch our backs.” Phichit says, his hand grasping Victor’s. 

 

“What would Guang Hong do to us?”

 

Yuuri turns his face to the teen. “Guang Hong is rather… Dominant around everyone when Leo isn’t around.” 

 

Yuri’s face went even more pale than it usually is. “I thought you were going to say dominant in the bedroom!” 

 

Phichit stiffens, his hands forming fists. “Well that too.” He tries to say it in a joking way but his heart isn’t in it, trying to hide his pain isn’t second nature yet, unlike Victor who shows emotion only for other people’s pain.  

 

Viktor growls quietly, he has a sudden urge to hide Phichit away, remembering the pain that the boy endured.  

 

Yuuri shushes Viktor gently, his eyes darting around to make sure the guards haven’t noticed Viktor’s rising rage. “We all need to be on our toes.” 

 

Viktor says through his tightly gritted teeth. “I can’t be.” 

 

“I’ll be fine on my own, he’s roughly my size.” Yuri looks the man up and down, unintimidated by the size of him.  

 

“No. Don’t even try!” Yuuri pleads, his voice is tiny compared to Viktor’s boom. 

 

“That’s an order Yuri.”

 

Yuri’s lips narrow in a mildly frightening teen anger. “An order! An order!? NO one orders me around anymore! That’s why my old man is dead!” He slams his tray hard on to the table, causing a half a second ear splitting sound, Viktor winces and covers both ears, his face burying into Yuuri’s chest.  

 

“You don’t understand! Guang Hong is-” 

 

Yuri sighs as though Yuuri just couldn’t possibly understand him. “Leo’s assistant yes, if he was in charge or could cause any danger it would be the other way around.” 

 

Yuuri is desperate, Yuri’s naivety will get him killed in here. “But it’s not! Leo leads so that Guang Hong stays out of the light! He is a master assassin! He has more kills than anyone in this prison!”

 

Yuri’s eyes widen, panic starting to show. This is a medium security prison, there wasn’t supposed to be anyone here like that. “Well I didn’t know that! They didn’t tell me there was someone with more kills than me.” 

 

“More than your one kill?” Phichit says with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Yuri scowls at the Thai man sitting beside him. “Shut up! This is medium security, no murderers meant to be in here. Did he not get charged or something?” 

 

Yuuri subconsciously nuzzles Viktor’s hair, he had fallen asleep at some point in the conversation, his hands wrapped tight around Yuuri’s waist even in sleep. “The guards and everyone don’t know. He was charged with theft and mafia association, not murder. He’s never been caught."

 

“When I was in his gang,” Phichit makes air quotes with his fingers. “He told me about what he had done in excruciating detail, that’s why he so desperately wants me back.” 

 

“Oh.” Yuri’s cheeks pinken in his embarrassment, he suddenly wishes he was anywhere else.  

 

Yuuri nods, “You don’t have to choose us. But you need to be careful. You don’t know the territories of everyone yet.”

 

“You’re still in the running, JJ is definitely out and I'm not so keen on Leo. Is there anyone else?”

 

“There’s Seung Gil, but he is rather focused on Phichit.”  

 

Phichit shivers visibly, goosebumps appearing on his arms. “Don’t pick him, he’s creepy. There’s Emil and Mickey, Mickey has tried to escape like fifteen times to see his sister again but he never gets out, not that smart you see?”

 

“And Emil is like a puppy to him… Wherever Mickey goes, Emil goes.” Yuuri adds. 

 

“There’s also Celestino, he usually hangs out in the sewing room. Big softie... but do not cross him. EVER.” 

 

“Who am I missing?” Yuuri wonders aloud. 

 

“Oh! Ash lynx, Eiji and Max. They are okay, keep to themselves and don't accept anyone new.” 

 

Yuuri nods in agreement. “I think that’s everyone…” 

 

“Yeah the rest are followers.”

 

“Like you guys?” Yuri smirks.  

 

“Hey, shut up.” Phichit flicks Yuri’s ear, getting a smack from the boy in return. 

 

“Yes, like us. Except Viktor. He’s the leader like the others we named.”

 

“He doesn’t look much like a leader right now.” Yuri gestures at the sleeping man with his fork.

 

Yuuri’s eyes are soft, he looks lovingly at his Viktor, watching the small breaths he takes. “And that’s part of why I fell for him…”

 

“You’re so sweet my tooth hurts.”

 

Phichit chokes on his food at the unexpected comment, his giggles seeping through. 

 

Yuuri simply pouts at the two, even though he is used to the teasing at this point. 

 

“Are you gonna wake him up or what?” Yuri asks, his tone much softer now.

 

Guang Hong is walking through the cafeteria, his head is down but alert through the crowd, He’s alone and purposefully bumping his lunch tray into various people before he brings it down onto Viktor’s head hard as he walks by, smacking him with it again for good measure.  

 

Viktor gasps his eyes flying open, suddenly alert once more. His head lifts from Yuuri’s shoulder. He looks around and spots Guang Hong walking away with a telltale swing of his hips that shows he is up to no good. Viktor’s eyebrows narrow intensely. 

 

Yuuri is in a panic, he doesn’t comprehend what just happened, it happened so fast. “Vitya? What’s wrong?”

 

Viktor takes a rare moment and ignores Yuuri next to him. He leans over to the scared Phichit.  “Phichit. Did Guang Hong do that?”

 

Phichit nods, he has a sudden urge to call Viktor ‘Sir’ and hide under the table. “He smacked you with his tray.”

 

“Oh he did, did he?” Viktor cracks his knuckles and moves away from Yuuri.  

 

“Vitya, don’t make a scene!” Yuuri whispers harshly, one of his hands grabs Viktor’s forearm.

 

“Yuuri you know the drill.” He brushes Yuuri’s hand off, there’s rage in his eyes as he stands. 

 

“Vitya! Stop this before the guards-” Yuuri starts to stand up. 

 

“Phichit.” 

 

Phichit stands immediately to attention, his eyes only on Viktor. 

 

“Would you kindly..?” Viktor gestures to Yuuri, Phichit knows what to do.

 

“I’m on it boss.” Phichit grabs Yuuri and holds him to his chest tightly, his arms bolted at his sides. “This is for your own good Yuuri.” 

 

Yuuri struggles against Phichit’s grip but he’s trained by both Chris and Viktor to keep Yuuri still. “He’s going to get in trouble! He’s going to get put in solitary!”

 

“Guang Hong started it, he’ll be fine.” Phichit grunts, holding Yuuri close. 

 

Viktor stalks over to Guang Hong and grabs his arm just before he is about to sit down, his fingernails digging hard into the man’s skin. “Care to explain?”

 

“Oh? I thought an old man like you would recognize a challenge when you saw one.”

 

“Oh I’m always up for a challenge little one, but what you did was attack me from behind. A coward’s move.” 

 

Guang Hong merely rolls eyes. “Ah sorry, I couldn’t tell. Your forehead and your bald spot look the same to me.”

 

 Viktor’s knuckles crack in their tight fist. “Insulting my appearance? So original. What’s your beef this time?” 

 

“Same as it always is,” he adds with air quotes and a taunting voice. “ _ Vitya.  _  We want Phichit back.”

 

“Oh for the love of all things holy! HE IS MINE!” He shoves Guang Hong back, he falls over the bench and his food crashes on the floor with a loud bang. Viktor stands over him and smirks. “Anything else?” 

 

Guang Hong smirks, wiping blood from his mouth where his lip hit the table. “Oh you know, that new toy of yours would make a lovely addition to my collection. The stalker right?”

 

Viktor’s eyes turn red, his fear of losing Yuuri is driving him to lose all control. “What was that? Care to repeat for me? Just so you know though… I will kick you in your crotch every time you do.” Viktor smiles maniacally, his hidden persona coming to the surface. “Just try me.” 

 

“Oh don’t worry, your precious stalker will come to us…. In his own time of course. I’m a very patient man." He gives a smug evil smirk.

 

Viktor keeps his promise and kicks him hard in the crotch. “Oh please, do go on, I so love watching you in pain!”  

 

Guang Hong groans and holds himself between his legs for a moment before standing up from the ground with a little difficulty. “Your entire group is going to collapse. And it will all be because of that stalker!” 

 

“Funny, your group will fall apart because of you!” Viktor attempts to kick Guang Hong in the crotch again.  

 

The man in front of him easily sees it and dodges with the swiftness of a trained assassin. “Mark my words Nikiforov. I will get them both. And you know what? I may as well take that cute little blondie with me too." He smirks as he walks off, hands in his pockets, looking over his shoulder to laugh at Viktor.

 

“PHICHIT!” Viktor yells across the cafeteria. 

 

Phichit brings Yuuri and runs to Viktor. “Yes boss?”

 

“Take Yuuri to his room, I need to cool off. Don’t forget to take Yura too and three of you would be enough to deter anyone, hurry, Yuuri you don’t need to see me like this.” 

 

“I’m going! Come on Yuuri.” 

 

Yuuri nods and looks at Viktor in worry, staying silent, knowing that he won’t be able to have a say right now.

 

Viktor stalks out, growling at anyone who he passes before flopping under the only tree in the yard and letting a barrage of Russian swears leave his mouth. He fucking hates that Guang Hong. Phichit was so lucky to have left…


	7. Stick to the Plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Bectara here! 
> 
> I'm so glad you guys are enjoying our story so far! We definitely have been working on it for a long time and Have so much in store for you!!
> 
> As always, feel free to comment! We love hearing your feedback and any questions or discussions you have for our work!
> 
> Lots of Love!!

Phichit waits until Leo gets off him, his forehead covered in sweat. Guang Hong loves watching, he does that a lot. Phichit sits up and pulls his clothes back on, tears fall as he winces. He’s not sure when they crossed the line into rape but he can’t take it anymore. 

 

“Oh come on, it doesn’t hurt that much. Guang does it to me all the time, and you have done it too, remember?” Leo runs his fingers through Phichit’s hair, pulling gently. 

 

“Yes.” Phichit trembles. 

 

“You’ll get used to it in time, Phichit.” He smiles softly at the boy.  

 

“Yes, of course,” All he wants to do is escape… Get away… “I better head back to my cell now.” Phichit stands with a wince before turning towards the door.

 

“I’ll take you!” Leo takes one of Phichit’s hands in his, his grip just a tad too tight, pulling him close. 

 

Guang Hong pulls Phichit in by his cheeks, one hand on each as he kisses the Thai man. “You’re ours. Remember that… Only ours.” 

 

Phichit shudders with a chill down his spine, “I.. I know.. Please keep Seung away.” 

 

Guang Hong smiles and runs a thumb across Phichit’s lower lip. “He won’t touch you, I promise.” 

 

“He’ll be a dead man and he knows, his family is still being watched by our gang.” 

 

Phichit puts his head down as he walks out with Leo. “Thank you.” 

 

“You are so very welcome.” Leo says with a kiss on Phichit’s cheek.

 

The two walk to Phichit’s room, Leo growls at Seung and deposits Phichit on his lower bunk. They didn’t notice, but as they walked, Otabek was watching. He can spot the marks of rape anywhere but he knows the prison doesn’t care and won’t do anything. If anyone is going to help the Thai boy, It’s up to him. When Leo leaves Phichit’s room, it’s his time to shine. 

___ 

 

"I’m sorrrrrrry!" Viktor puts his hands in a prayer and pouts at Chris. "Those Puppies needed help.. I never thought they would find out about me…" He snuggles up to Chris, willing him to forgive. 

 

"You WINKED at the fucking security camera on your way out Viktor! You think you wouldn’t recognize you?! How many people have fucking silver hair!?" Chris can almost laugh at the ridiculousness of his partner, if he wasn’t so pissed off that is.

 

“I didn’t realise the cop had been to your brothel! I’m so sooooorrryyyy.” Viktor fake sniffles and makes puppy eyes, he knows Chris is still harbouring some frustration at him. 

 

“Oh put those away.” Chris rolls his eyes and playfully slaps Viktor’s arm. “You know they don’t work on me.” 

 

“I know something that might…” Viktor winks and falls to his knees, his hand pulling the zipper down his chest, exposing pale skin under a thin white tee shirt. He shuffles closer on his knees, keeping his eyes on Chris, a clear submissive gesture that was taught to him by the very best. He has so many skills from the brothel. He licks his lips in a suggestive way, his eyes dipping down to Chris’ crotch. 

 

Chris smirks, he has trained Viktor well. “Now you’re talking, lovely. Show me how sorry you are.” His voice doesn’t sound different to general people but Viktor salivates at the slight tint of command, like sugar dripping from Chris’ lips. Viktor gives a toothy smile before shuffling closer and playing with the long zipper on Chris’ jumpsuit, he grips it tightly, he’s playing with it like it’s something else.  

 

Chris shakes his head. “You always know how to get yourself out of trouble huh…?”

 

Viktor nods, “That’s why you hired me, isn’t it?”  He nuzzles Chris’ length through the orange fabric, his cheek tingling from the contact. 

 

“That and your mouth… I swear you have a god given talent!”

 

“Damn right, fun interview process.” Viktor winks, his free hand massaging Chris’ hip.

 

Chris loses himself in the memory for just a moment. “I’ll say…”

 

Viktor repeats the words he once whispered while on his knees, luscious red carpet under him, a mahogany desk hiding him from sight as he sucks Chris off during a meeting. “Mmm Master…” He reaches his long arm up and pulls the zip down, kissing Chris’ hips once exposed. 

 

Chris runs his fingers through Viktor’s hair, a small sigh slips from his lips at the anticipation. 

 

A muscular young guard slams the door open, his hand up and covering his eyes. “Whatever you’re doing, stop now. We need to talk.” 

 

Viktor groans, such a cockblocker this guard is becoming. “Sorry Chris.” He begins to stand up slowly. 

 

Chris takes his frustration out of the collar of Viktor’s shirt, almost ripping it in his desperation. He brings Viktor up to whisper harshly in his ear. “Later…” He finally lets Viktor up on his own, smirking a little when he sees Viktor’s breath hitch, a groan catching in his throat.  

 

Viktor says the first thing that pops into his head, most of his blood is currently occupied. “What’s up Beka?” 

 

Otabek growls, Viktor knows he hates that name and yet insists on calling him that. “Watch it… I need a favour.” He puts his hand down and crosses his arms in front of him. 

 

Viktor’s attention is caught. “What kind?"

 

Otabek looks around even though no one even saw him come in here. “You never saw me. Got it?” 

 

“Done.” He hooks his arm around Viktor’s waist, his hand kneading hard at Viktor’s hip.

 

“Leo De La Iglesia. You know him?” He relaxes slightly, he decides to lean against the closed door, his hands in his pockets.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Viktor makes fists and growls, his body tensing in Chris’ grasp. He is well aware of the two mafia members, they really grind his gears.   

 

“He and Guang Hong have a third player per say…” 

 

“The Thai boy, I know him.” Viktor replies.  

 

Chris mumbles, looking curiously at Otabek. “They have a third player?” 

 

“Yeah, that one. I have good suspicion he’s not there happily… and is possibly being…” He clears his throat, the words stuck inside him. “Forced to stay with them…” 

 

Viktor sighs, the guilt digs into him from all he has observed. “Unfortunately that's the case with many of the men here.. I wish I could help them all, I really do.”

 

“I know, and I try to stop it when I can. The higher ups just don’t care, I hate this fucking company. Anyway, there is just something about this boy. Check him out at least?” 

 

“What do you think Chris?” Viktor faces his friend, leaning into him.

 

“We can at least look, what’s the worst that could happen?” Chris unconsciously nuzzles into Viktor’s shoulder, showing his loyalty to Viktor, he won’t do anything without the complete support of his best friend. 

 

“Guang Hong could destroy us?” 

 

“But, he could do that anytime.” Chris raises his eyebrow in slight amusement. 

 

Viktor laughs slightly and thinks for a moment before nodding his head, “Alright, let’s do some stalking.” He winks at Otabek. 

 

Otabek sighs, trying to not smack his own forehead. “Just keep it on the fucking downlow this time? I don’t want to have to play the bad guy again… I do that enough as it is. Don’t make my job harder. I swear I’ll put you on straight oatmeal if you do.” He’s not kidding. 

 

“I’ll try, officer.” Viktor wipes his clothes down and gives Otabek the old puppy eyes. 

 

Otabek rolls his eyes right back into his head, already feeling a million regrets. “I don’t know why I keep coming to you guys.” 

 

“We get the job done. One way or another.” Chris says, his mind already wondering about the Thai boy, how has he not noticed him before?  

 

“Fair, Fair… Just stay out of trouble alright?” He turns away from the two prisoners and listens to the door, waiting for footsteps to pass until he hears the coast is clear. “I gotta go. Remember. Keep it on the down low. He quickly escapes out of the door, smoothing his uniform down and acting casual. 

 

“He’s so cute.” Viktor exclaims quietly.

 

“Who? Otabek?” Chris asks distractedly.

 

“No! I mean yes, him too, but that boy.. Phichit. He reminds me of a hamster.” Viktor’s finger tip rests on his cheek as he thinks of the comparison. 

 

Chris hums,  _ He must be adorable, I’m going to kick myself for ignoring him.  _ “It should be yard time now. Should we go for a walk then?” 

 

“Let’s do it.” 

____

 

The yard is barren except from a large elm tree, a few benches with tables can be seen in various places in the yard. They skim the large outdoor area as their feet shuffle through dried mud and sand. Chris speaks up first, making sure no one is watching first before whispering to Viktor. “What does he look like?” 

 

Viktor touches a finger to his lip, thinking back to the last time he saw the trio. “He’s Thai, dark hair, caramel skin.” Viktor looks around to the left while Chris takes the right. 

 

“I’m assuming he’ll have two unnecessary accessories with him?” He grimaces at just the thought of the pair.

 

“Very much so. Follow for now.” Viktor freezes as he spots them, he tugs Chris’ sleeve and gestures to a table under the big elm tree.

 

Chris nods and follows Viktor’s glance, he spots the three men all tightly knit together. 

 

Viktor makes sure to whisper. “Do you see the boy? He’s next to Guang Hong.” 

 

Chris finally spots the boy. He’s small, his body is curled up, his knees touching his chest. His eyes are just barely peeking out from under his dark fringe. “Oh.. Oh wow…”   _ He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. _

 

“He’s so cute right!?”

 

Chris speaks dazedly, “Viktor. I’m going to marry that boy.” 

 

“Right, so here’s what we'll do…”

___

 

Leo nudges Phichit’s ribcage with his elbow. “Why do you look so down today, Peach?”

 

“Just tired, sorry Leo…” Phichit tries to shrug it off, feigning nonchalance.

 

“I’m just worried about you sweetheart.” Leo takes Phichit’s hand in his.   

 

Guang Hong chose to sit as close as he can next to Phichit, trying to force the boy to be at ease. He places his hand on Phichit’s thigh, high up. “We’re just looking after what’s ours.”

 

“I’m sorry.. Masters.. I just need some sleep. I promise.”  _ Please stop touching me... _

 

Leo hums in thought, “Is that Seung Gil still bothering you?”

 

“A little.. Kept asking about..” Phichit gestures to his red wrists from being bound in the cell.  

 

Guang Hong smirks, his finger trailing over the red skin. “Trust me. Those are protectors. Just remind him who gave them to you.” He places his finger under Phichit’s chin to force eye contact. 

 

Phichit nods. “He’s jealous.” 

 

Leo growls his words. “He’s dead if he tries anything, a single finger. The lord depends on us to protect those who need it.” 

 

“No one. Touches. What’s. Mine.” Guang Hong kisses the corner of Phichit’s mouth, his lips are still bruised from last night’s biting session. 

 

“Yours…” Phichit whispers, his head lowered down.   _ They keep me safe… They are just protecting me. _

 

“Hey guys!” Viktor fakes excitement, waving his hands and sitting right beside Leo. “How’s it going? Oh those are some sweet scars there Leo, who’d you beat up this time?” Viktor whistles and impressive sound. 

 

Leo quirks an eyebrow, clearly put off guard by Viktor’s over friendly attitude. “Seung Gil, what’s it to ya?”

 

Guang Hong blows on his bruised knuckles. “Yeah, what do you want Viktor?”

 

Viktor scratches the back of his head before wrapping his arms around Leo’s back.  _ Think.. Think..  _ “Merry Christmas!” 

 

Guang Hong’s voice is blunt. “It’s June.” 

 

“Mid winter Christmas! It’s a thing in the southern hemisphere.” 

 

Guang Hong rolls his eyes and checks over his fingernails, making sure the blood from the earlier fight is gone. It’s been so long since he got his hands dirty. He sees Viktor as just a brainless idiot, no threat to his little family. Like a mosquito in the night. 

 

Phichit looks between the men.  _ Why does this feel like a distraction? _

 

“So what did you get me? I like puppies.” Viktor winks at Guang Hong and Leo, trying to take their guard down just a tiny bit. He leans forward on the table, angling himself closer.

 

“Why the hell would I get you anything?” Guang Hong spits.  

 

Viktor gives a fake pout to the two men. “I got  _ you _ something.” Viktor searches his pocket and pulls out half a muffin. “See?”

 

Guang Hong huffs and rolls his eyes, but takes the muffin anyway.

 

Chris subtly nudges Phichit’s shoulder from where he stands behind him. Phichit looks behind him and sees Chris gesturing with his eyes towards the other end of the yard. Phichit sniffles and looks away with a tiny shake, almost unseen.  _ What are they doing?” _

 

Viktor gestures to the muffin in Guang Hong’s hands. “It’s good right? They only bring the blueberry ones out at this time of year. It’s when they’re most in season, you know?”” 

 

“Well yeah. Blueberries are only ripe this time of year.”  

 

Leo smiles gently at Phichit. “Aren’t they your favourite Peach?”

 

Phichit nods and smiles at his captor. “Y-Yeah..” 

 

“Mine too…” Chris says dreamily. 

_ These idiots are too weird, at least they are harmless.  _ “Uh-huh. Well I think I've had just about enough. I need the loo, I hope you guys are gone by the time I get back.” Guang Hong stands and walks off, trusting Phichit’s loyalty to him. 

 

As soon as Guang Hong leaves, Leo takes control, he doesn’t like this. “What’s your game here?”

 

Viktor taps his lips with his index finger. “Well.. You see..” Viktor’s reflexes are put to the test, he reaches out and slams Leo’s head onto the table, Leo groans and falls limp. Viktor clambers away from the table and waves to Chris. “Fucking run!”

 

Chris yells at Viktor, he fucking knew this would happen. “This wasn’t the plan Viktor!!!!! You fucking idiot!”

 

“Screw the Plan! Just bring him with you!”

 

Chris throws Phichit over his shoulder and hightails it outta there, they know the other prisoners would mind their own business and keep this to themselves, this doesn’t make him any less angry at Viktor. Viktor takes a last look at the passed out Leo on the table, he’s not even moving. Guang Hong is nowhere to be seen luckily. 

 

Phichit yells at the men from his position over Chris’ shoulder. “What the hell are you guys doing!? Worst..  Rescue.. Ever!” As much as he is fearful of these two strangers, he can’t help the smile and light laugh as he bounces upside down. The thrill is exhilarating!

 

Chris groans as he runs and grumbles out a reply. “Well Someone can't follow a simple plan!” 

 

“Can’t say I don’t keep things fun!” Viktor yells back, hearing Phichit’s giggle, as they run through the prison block to their cell. 

 

“I am not dying for you!” Chris smiles regardless as he puffs and runs into their shared cell, the door being held open by his best friend. He carefully lowers Phichit onto his own bed.

 

Viktor has his hands on his knees, head lowered as he catches his breath. “Made it.”


	8. Non disclosure agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of flashbacks :D Hope you enjoy <3 This is gonna be dark! Heads up.   
> Btw with our collab, Bectara and I write dialogue together and whoever has free time will thicken it up and make it into a story :)

Chris gives Viktor an evil glare, his chest still heaving. “You have a lot of blow jobs to do to make up for this.”

 

Viktor rolls his eyes, Chris isn’t even that upset and he knows it. “Yeah yeah. We gotta make this quickish… I’m sure Leo will come after us soon.” 

 

Phichit’s cheerful attitude fades instantly at the mention of Leo’s name. He’s feeling all the regret. “What will he do if he finds me here? What if he… Phichit shivers, he feels like hiding himself up, his body fading into nothing. “I'm scared..”

 

Chris kneels in front of Phichit, his hands folded on his lap, he knows if they have free reign he will hold the boy in his arms but Phichit has to come to him this time. “It’s alright. We just want to talk. You’re safe here.”

 

“That's exactly what he told me… Guang Hong.”

 

“I’m sure… Look. I know you’re wrapped up in them, but I need to ask. Do you want out?” Viktor speaks from his spot leaning against the bunk. 

 

For the first time in weeks, Phichit sees a glimmer of hope in Chris’ deep green eyes. “Is.. Is there a way? I can't take it anymore.. They hurt me.” He sniffles and grips his own jumpsuit in loose fists. 

 

“It’s okay now. You don’t ever have to go back if you don’t want to. You always have a choice.” Chris smiled kindly, so different from the flirty smirks that Phichit has seen from afar.  

 

“I'll deal with them, we all know the rules. The unspoken rules.” Viktor adds to Chris’ statement. 

 

Chris’ smile falters, he takes Phichit’s hand and holds it tightly. “I need to know what is keeping you tied to them. That’s the only way we can help and not let them have ties to you.”

 

“I know all their secrets… Every single one.” 

 

Viktor rubs his forehead and sighs. “Oh Jesus… Well.. Maybe we can make a verbal vow of silence?” 

 

“It shouldn’t be an issue. They don’t hold their cards as close as they think. Remember Minami? Same boat and they let him go. They are intimidating and they know they can make anyone stay silent. But aside from that. Is there anything they claim they are giving you? Something to make you stay in return for?” Chris ass, desperate for any information Phichit has that could give them some leniency. 

 

Phichit takes a second to think, his eyes lost in Chris’ for just a moment. “Protection.. From Sueng Gil..  My cellmate.”  

 

“Why are they protecting you from him?” Viktor sits down beside Phichit, his arm wrapping around Phichit’s waist with a featherlight touch. 

 

Phichit swallows around what feels like a washcloth in his mouth. “He is obsessed with me, he has pictures of me that no one could get without breaking into my home, he clearly knew me even before I got myself in here. He came here a few years ago but has recent photos of me, he must have called someone to take pictures of me.”

 

Chris turns to Viktor who is clearly lost in thought. “Seung Gil is the stalker, right Vitya?”

 

“Ah yes, he also has crimes against women on his record. He deserves the beatings he gets.”

 

Chris gulps at the clear lack of any emotion in Viktor’s voice. “Okay. So they are offering protection, and you know their secrets. I think both of those things can be negotiated and taken care of… In one form or another.”  Chris looks back to Phichit, he leans over to kiss Phichit’s knuckles, trying only to relax the boy. “You want out?”

 

Phichit nods and reaches for Chris' free hand, he places his own kiss on Chris’ hand. It’s a gesture of thanks but it has promises of more, of a submissive. “Please, if anyone can save me, you can.”

 

Chris gives Phichit’s hands a reassuring squeeze as his own promise before sharing a look and nod with Viktor. “Then you’ll need to stay close to us. The protection they offer isn’t necessary. They will try to hold it over your head. I promise Viktor and I can protect you just as well, if not more. No strings attached.” 

 

Phichit tilts his head to the side. None? You don't even want…. My body? Everyone else in here does…”

 

Chris shakes his head and releases both of Phichit’s hands, a physical demonstration, although it still hurts to let him go. “None. If anything happens, it’ll be on your terms.” 

 

Viktor grips Phichit’s shoulder, not too tightly. “We're professional sex workers. To us, consent is everything. And we look out for each other, always.” 

 

“No need to ask you what you were charged for then.” Phichit gives a small sassy smirk, his real personality being shown again.

 

Viktor kicks Chris gently on his shin. “Oh, he'll fit in perfectly!”

 

_ So perfect oh my god i’m in love.. I want him. _ “So… We have to make sure Leo and Guang Hong don’t get to you.” 

 

“I have an idea.” Viktor taps his lips and winks at Phichit.

 

* * *

 

 

“He… WHAT!?” Leo growls, his head still throbbing. 

 

“He left. You let him go.” 

 

“I did not!” Leo yells and pushes Guang Hong away from him. He found himself dragged into their shared cell with blurry vision and throbbing headache, he’s still trying to remember what led to that but he knows he would never let Phichit leave.  

 

Guang Hong stands his ground, he barely even wobbled from Leo’s weak attempt at pushing him. “You did. You let them get the better of you.” 

 

Leo stutters on his words in his fury, he waves his hands in front of him. “Viktor slammed my head into the table! What did you want from me? I couldn’t even see!”

 

Guang Hong cracks his knuckles and pushes Leo back roughly, not holding back even a little. “To not even give them the chance! You need to pay fucking attention! Have I taught you nothing!?” 

 

Leo gasps and cries out. “Ah!” He loses his footing and falls hard against the wall. “Not my fucking fault Guang!” He immediately attempts to get to his feet, part of his training. 

 

Guang Hong taps his finger on his chin. “I don’t think you understand.” He stalks towards Leo and takes him by the collar, he turns them both so he can throw his partner to the ground, stepping on his chest. 

 

Leo groans and struggles, his hand on the foot that currently holds him down. “I’m sorry okay! Viktor took me by surprise. But God is always watching.. He will help us.” 

 

Guang shakes his head and pulls a makeshift shank from his pocket. He leans down to threaten Leo, holding the blade against his throat. “Oh yeah? Where’s your God now.” 

 

Leo grits his teeth, “You bastard.” 

 

Guang Hong chuckles, his anger dimming. “Yours.” His body reacts to the fear in Leo's eyes and leans forward to grind his hips to Leo's. He leans over and holds Leo’s hair tightly to keep him in place so he can kiss him roughly.

 

Leo smirks into the kiss and wraps his arms around Guang Hong from behind. “Guess we are gonna be late…”

 

“Oh fuck them. Well get our little peach back soon enough.” 

 

“You’re right, as always.” Leo lifts a hand to stroke Guang Hong’s cheek above him.

 

* * *

 

 

Chris’ leg is jiggling, he doesn’t like having to wait, like feeling as though he is worth nothing. That’s why he is in charge of the brothel, a place where he is worth something. “Where the hell are they?!”

 

Phichit began to tremble some time ago, he started strong but he has gotten nervous while waiting. He wraps himself around Chris’ arm like a sloth. He looks up at Chris with a scared expression. “I have some ideas…” He is almost certain that Leo is being fucked into the ground for ‘letting’ Phichit be taken. 

 

Viktor is sitting on the other side of Phichit, not touching but just close enough to make Phichit feel safe. “Me too.”

 

Chris leans over Phichit to talk to Viktor. “Are you sure he should be here?” He gestures to Phichit. “What if this turns ugly.” 

 

“Then you take him and keep him safe, they need to hear him say that he willingly came with us.” Viktor retorts.  

 

Chris reluctantly agrees. “Fine.” 

 

Phichit takes Chris’ hand with a gentle smile, trying to reassure his new friend that this is the best for everyone. 

 

Guang Hong stalks into the yard like he owns it, he’s holding Leo’s hand in a very tight grip, still asserting his dominance. “Nikiforov…. Why is it, whenever I have problems with my followers, it's always you?”

 

Viktor crosses his arms, his lips forming an angry scowl. “You’re late.” 

 

Guang Hong rolls his eyes. “Oh hush geezer. Or your bald spot will grow even bigger.” 

 

Viktor clenches his fists under the table.  _ Keep calm for Phichit, keep calm for Phichit. You can kick the shit out of him another day. “ _ We have things to discuss.” 

 

“So I'm told..  About my Peach.”

 

Viktor leans over to get closer to the two men. “He came with us. He willingly came.”

 

“You and I both know how this works. It has to be his words.” Guang Hong gestures for Phichit to speak. 

 

Phichit knows this only step one, they won’t agree so easily but he needs to start the conversation first off. “I agree to be with Viktor, of my own free will. And Chris too.” He smiles up at Chris, his fear shown only in his eyes.

 

Leo slams his fist on the table, he really thought they had broken Phichit. “This is bull!”

 

Guang Hong sighs irritatedly, his hand covering Leo’s fist on his table. “You should know I have concerns.”

 

Viktor rolls his eyes, his words in his brain make unfortunate real words. “Yeah I bet you do.” 

 

Guang Hong glares daggers at Viktor, he would give anything to wrap his hands around that pale throat and tighten. “First off. Phichit has become somewhat of a confidant in my care. How can I trust he keeps his mouth shut.”

 

Viktor whips out a nondisclosure agreement from his pocket. “Completely legit, if Phichit tells anyone, he will be charged and receive extra jail time. We have a guard who has assured us that this is a tight agreement and punishable by law.” Viktor takes in the mildly taken aback men around him and smirks. “What? You think I’m just some bumbling idiot?” 

 

Guang Hong snatches the contract and reads it thoroughly, the silence is deafening while he reads through the paper. “And you are willing to sign?” He gestures to Phichit.

 

Phichit breathes deeply through his nose and out through his parted lips. “Yes.” He takes a pen straight from Viktor’s pocket and takes the paper. “Right here and now.” 

 

Leo looks to Guang Hong, this time he can’t be the shown leader. His face is worried, Viktor was more thorough than he thought.. They might just lose Phichit this time.

 

Guang Hong keeps trying, he just can’t let this go. “You know this means you will lose every ounce of protection we give you. Everything we provide. You'll be nothing without us.”

 

“I understand.” Phichit squeezes Chris’ hand, his gaze strong now against Guang Hong and Leo. 

 

“And you also know. Choice or not, you're going against us. Making us your enemy.. Not a wise move Phichit.” He spits out Phichit’s name, fury inside him. 

 

Phichit remains calm. “Joining you wasn’t a wise move and yet here we are.”

 

Viktor splutters a chuckle and nudges Phichit’s ribs. “Ohhhhh!” 

 

Guang Hong growls, he can’t bear to see Viktor touching Phichit. “Fine. You want to hit rock bottom..” He hurriedly scrawls his name across the NDA form. “See if I care.” 

 

Leo writes his name beside his partner’s. “You will come crawling back one day. That I can promise.”

 

Finally Phichit takes the agreement, he tries to ignore the trembling in his hands as he signs his name at the bottom.

 

Guang Hong scowls and stands, loudly scraping his chair back. “You'll  regret this…” He takes the agreement back and turns to Leo. “We are done here.” Leo nods and follows Guang Hong out, scowling at the three on his way out. 

 

Phichit grips both Viktor and Chris’ thighs. “I need a hug..” His voice comes out in a very low whisper, very hard for the two men to hear but they get the idea. 

 

“Let’s get you to our room okay?” Viktor rubs Phichit’s back and gets to his feet. 

 

Chris takes Phichit’s hand. “We’ve got you Phichit.” 

 

* * *

 

The room is slightly warmer than Phichit’s own, better quality than the other rooms, it may have been a certain guard who gave them a small space heater and a rug. 

 

Phichit sniffles and heads straight to the corner to curl up. He can’t hold it in anymore. “They.. I’m scared..”

 

Chris and Viktor give Phichit his space, they both sit on the lower bunk and wait for the boy to figure out what he needs. Chris takes Viktor’s hand and speaks to Phichit. “They won’t get to you. That's why you have us!”

 

“I’m scared, I’m allowed to be scared.. Right?” Phichit feels so vulnerable, he wraps his arms around his body and looks anywhere but the other men. They are going to throw him right out when they see how much of a baby he is, he’s so small, so young. 

 

Viktor speaks his mind, he tends to not think about the consequences. “Well it’s not great.. I mean you really need to be-”

 

Chris shushes Viktor with a hand over his mouth. “There isn't a reason to! Look… No matter what..” He removes his hand from Viktor’s mouth and instead drops his head to Viktor’s shoulder. “I'll keep you safe. They won't lay a single finger on you again.”

 

“I like you guys… I’m just worried about.. Life.” He turns his body towards the men and crawls over to the bed, still on the floor but close to them.

 

Viktor opens his mouth but shakes his head and closes it. He lowers himself to the floor and sits beside Phichit, he hesitates with a hug before he decides on a gentle hand on Phichit’s shoulder.

 

Chris leans over and strokes Phichit’s hair softly. “Talk us through your head, we will listen.”

 

“They felt.. Safe? I mean apart from being… Raped.” He grip’s Viktor’s hand for support to say the last word, he knows that is what happened. 

 

“They were protecting you…. And hurting you. Its okay to be upset, it’s also okay to not talk about it if you don’t want to.”  

 

Phichit tugs at Chris’ leg, trying to get him to understand that he wants Chris beside him too. Chris groans as he lowers himself to the ground, his knees still ache from an accident he had years ago, but he’s always had bad knees. It’s worth the pain this time, he leans into Phichit’s side, his head dropping to Phichit’s shoulder. They boy only says two words. “Thank you.”


	9. The King of Ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Here is our next chapter <3 We definitely put a lot of work into it! 
> 
> I will warn you. There is a racial slur in this chapter. It is not something that Clovesstory and I agree with, however it fit the characterization we've given to a certain Character. To us everyone is equal and we accept everyone regardless of race, gender, ability, or any of the sort. 
> 
> Just adding another note here haha. My girlfriend and I are constantly fighting over how to spell Victor's name, I like the c and she likes the k so sorry if the name changes throughout the chapter, we shall edit when more awake. - clovesstory
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> -Bectara

Yuuri, Yuri, Phichit and Viktor have settled into Viktor’s cell, it seems much colder without Chris sitting among them, he really was like a flirty sunflower. Yuri looks around the room, it seems that either Viktor had a tantrum last night or he is actually a messy person and Chris cleans up after him. “You're so messy!”

 

Viktor pouts at the accusation, “Hey! That’s Chris, not me! I just haven’t had a chance to clean up with everything going on!”

 

Yuuri laughs as he sits between Viktor’s legs, “Don't let him fool you, he is just as messy as Chris!”

 

Phichit hasn’t had sex for 24 hours and it’s already getting to him. “Chris is not messy at all! He always licks me clean…” He rolls into a ball on the floor and speaks through muffled hands. “Oh my god I'm sorry.” He stares dreamily at the door, hoping that maybe he got an early release. “I just miss Chris.”

 

Viktor chuckles at the comment and plays with Yuuri’s hair gently. 

 

Yuuri relaxes into the touch with a contented sigh, “Oh Peach, he will be out soon. He always is.”

“Fuck my life…” _Stupid fucking horny men…_ He leans against the wall with a huff, "why would you even say that!?”

 

Phichit unrolls himself and crawls towards Yuri on all fours. What's wrong with making love and talking about it? Huh Yuri?” He playfully pokes Yuri’s shoulder, his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. “Huh!?” 

 

Yuri growls and smacks Phichit’s hand away, “I don't need to hear about him blowing you!’ The teen can’t stop the blush on his cheeks and tries to hide his face by turning away.

 

Phichit rolls his eyes, sure, a teenage boy doesn’t want to talk about sex. “Oh what? Like you have never had one.”  

 

Yuri’s mind flashes with a memory of his life before all this, “Just shut up!” He yells aggressively. 

 

Viktor pipes up, worry etched into his skin, he suddenly looks much older. He’s getting the feeling that his protection just doubled. “Are you a virgin Yuri?” He asks, his voice blunt.  

 

“No! Yes?” He flops down to the floor, hiding his face in his hands, “I don’t know!”

 

Yuuri’s instinct kicks in, they need to stop, “Guys…”

 

Viktor’s heart rate picks up, it’s so cruel of the court to place this boy here, his innocence is going to be snatched away in an instant. “Yuri. Don't tell anyone. At all. You will be assaulted if anyone finds out.” He’s desperate, he rushes over to the boy and grips his tiny cold hand.

 

Yuri flinches under the touch, eyes wide as he looks to Viktor in fear, calming when he realises who he is with. 

 

Phichit sits beside Yuri, his guilt showing from his eyes to the way he’s fiddling with his fingers. “Yuri.. I’m so sorry.. I didn't think about that…”

 

Yuri sniffles and rubs his eyes to keep himself from crying, “It's fine!” He takes a deep breath and stays curled up “It's fine…” 

 

Phichit nods, he feels so uncomfortable that he just offers his hand to Yuri, hoping to shake hands and let this stay in the past. Even his smile is awkward. Yuri takes the offered hand and shakes it, his eyebrow lifted and his hand movement jolty, this is not how people in Russia solve their differences.

 

Victor reads the room, feeling the fear and tension in the walls. “I miss hot showers.. I can’t wait to get out and just let the heat run down my body, I never feel clean here, you know?” 

 

Yuri smiles, glad for the change of subject. “Yeah, I already miss everything. Well, mostly.” 

 

“You know what I miss?” Yuuri speaks rather wistfully

 

“What baby?” Victor asks, his arms tucked around Yuuri’s waist, his head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

 

“Actually getting to see the sunset…”

 

“I can’t remember the last time I saw the sun setting, or rising.” Victor tucks his hand into Yuuri’s. “Would you let me watch with you when I get out? We could go to the beach?” 

 

Yuuri squeezes Viktor’s hand, “Of course!”

 

“I miss my hamsters, they must be so lonely without me.” Phichit sniffles and nuzzles into Yuuri’s side. “And a warm bed.” 

 

Yuuri wraps an arm around Phichit, pulling him close. 

 

Yuri crosses his arms over his knees, feeling the chill from the ground spreading him. 

 

Victor smiles at Yuri and reaches his hand out, he doesn’t say a word, just keeps his hand waiting there on the ground in Yuri’s direction. He keeps his gaze on Yuuri, his lips firmly buried in Yuuri’s neck.  

 

Yuri slowly shuffles closer, he can feel the heat from Victor’s body, Victor has always been warm blooded and it attracts Yuri like a lizard. 

 

Yuuri giggles and curls into Victor, he knows what Yuri will do, at least he hopes. 

 

Yuri shuffles a tiny bit closer and tucks his hand into Victor’s, he still faces away from Victor but it’s a big step for him. 

 

“I feel like a toasty marshmallow.” Yuuri smiles blissfully and nuzzles further into Victor’s arms, making the shivering teen anxious to feel the same. 

 

 _Can’t take it anymore.._  Yuri ploughs into Victor’s arms beside Yuuri and buries his cold nose into Victor’s chest. “Oh yeeeeeaaaahhhh.” 

 

Victor giggles and brings Phichit closer to him, holding all three boys close and kissing each of their foreheads. “I love you guys. It’s going to be a lonely night tonight.” 

 

________

 

Yuri holds his blanket tight to his chest, his hands shivering. “Yuuri? Are you awake?” 

 

Yuuri snores quietly under Yuri’s bed, he sounds warm, the bastard, stop teasing me. He stays still for as long as he can but his body is aching from the cold, he’s still so thin from years of mistreatment. He can’t take it anymore, he crawls down his bed and stares at his sleeping cellmate. “Yuuri..” He sits on the edge of Yuuri’s bed and stares at him some more. “Yuuri?” 

 

Yuuri groans and blinks slightly, “Yurio? What is it?” He slurs in his mostly sleeping words. 

 

“I’m really cold.. Prison beds and all…” He fingers Yururi’s blankets, pawing at them like a cat would. 

 

Without saying anything Yuuri scoots toward the wall and holds his blanket up, signaling for Yuri to come under with him. 

 

Yuri hesitantly shuffles under, a sigh falling from his lips as his body touches Yuuri’s warm, sleepy form. “Warm…” 

 

Yuuri shivers with a gasp  and pulls Yuri close, "You’re so cold….”

 

“Shut up!” Yuri nuzzles closer into Yuuri, his hands wrapping up and around Yuuri’s arm. His eyes immediately become droopy and his head falls to Yuuri’s shoulder.  

* * *

In the morning, Yuri and Yuuri walk into the cafeteria and grab their trays before sitting down across from Viktor who has saved them some seats.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor cries out excitedly, taking Yuuri’s hand as soon as they sit down. “How are you feeling today zoloste?” 

 

Yuuri tilts his head back and forth, rolling his shoulders to work out the knots he feels, “I’m sore…” 

 

“Oh hunny, I’ll protect you.” He kisses Yuuri’s knuckles with tenderness, looking like a king’s subject who is desperate to please.   
  


Yuri stares at his food in silence, pushing his food around on the plate awkwardly.

 

Yuuri can see Yurio out of the corner of his eye, but continues the conversation, “How was your night, Vitya?”

 

Viktor groans and stretches his back out. “I’m a little groggy and sad. I miss Chrispy, he makes me laugh after my sedations. That Georgi has it in for me I tell you.”

 

“Oh Vitya…” Yuuri sighs. _You’re hopeless, love._

 

The men’s head’s turn when a loud booming voice echoes through the cafeteria. “NO!” They watch as a very pouty Phichit is shoved into the food line by none other than the devil himself, Georgi...

 

Viktor smiles softly at Phichit, he’s worried for the boy, he knows that Phichit has been struggling lately, feeling like he’s lost his way. “Looks like someone else missed him too.” _Chris you bloody idiot.. Why’d you have to get yourself taken away from him again?_  

 

Yuuri watches with sympathy as Phichit shuffles to the table, “Oh Peach…”

 

Phichit just throws himself into the seat next to Yuuri and pouts at his food, “They won’t let me see him, I don’t even know if he’s okay!”

 

“I’m sure he’s okay!” Yuuri pats Phichit’s shoulder supportingly. “He is strong and knows how to take care of himself…” _Even if he is a hot tempered idiot sometimes._

 

“Why does he keep doing this.. The separation kills me every time..” The downtrodden Peach flops beside his tray of grey mystery meat.  

 

Yuuri chuckles, “Well...Not sure if you noticed… But Chris is rather…. Protective of you.” 

 

Phichit asks what he thinks is a reasonable question, it certainly didn’t warrant the response he received. “Why?” 

 

Yuri slams his fork on the table, damn near hitting Phichit with it. “WHY!?”

 

The Japanese man sighs. _Oh Phichit… So blind to the world around you…_ “And you call me oblivious…” He teases, rolling his eyes.

 

“Huh?” Phichit’s eyes dart between the men, Yuri’s only been here a day, what would he know about Chris? 

 

Yuri rolls his eyes and scowls at Phichit, his hand gesturing to Phichit in frustration. “Chris clearly loves you, even I can see it.” 

 

“He what? Phichit straightens up and looks at everyone in shock, he laughs it off nervously, “No, we’re just good friends. Inmates, security.” 

 

The teasing look on Yuuri’s face makes Phichit freeze as Yuuri points at him with his fork, “Sure sure… But does he know that?”

 

“Um.. I don’t know.. Isn’t he like the leader of a.. Brothel? He just wants me for that?” 

 

“Oh he has a different type for that,” Viktor gestures to himself with a wink, “You don’t really fit the profile.”

 

Phichit blushes, he’s seen the work that Viktor puts into his body, rock hard abs, clean shaven and skin like porcelain, not to mention the chiseled features of a greek god. Of course he doesn’t fit that profile. He was silly to think any more... “Well… I…. He..”  

 

Viktor smiles, “He loves you!”

 

Yuri rolls his eyes and mumbles, “He totally loves you.”

 

“Head over heels…” Yuuri pipes in.

 

Phichit is rolling his thoughts over in his head, desperate for answers. Even if his body isn’t perfect, Chris already asked him to work for his company. He’s just another job to him. His eyes begin to sting in that unfortunate way, he suddenly can’t bear all the eyes on him. “You’re wrong. He just wants me to work in his brothel!” He pushes his chair back so hard it makes that teeth gritting sound of plastic on concrete and sprints from the room, his food forgotten and hunger non-existent. 

 

They can hear Georgi yelling, “NO RUNNING! For fuck’s sake people!”

 

Yuuri watches him leave and sighs as he stands, “I’m going to go check on him…” He walks quickly to catch up. 

 

“Well that was awkward….” Yuri goes back to pushing his food around on his plate.

 

“Chris needs to just talk, he's usually good at that.” He didn’t mean to sound bitchy but he’s not wrong either. 

 

Yuri shrugs, he places another disgusting forkful of food into his mouth and speaks around the mystery meat. “I guess you can't talk about feelings in here, it will get your ass beat.”

 

Viktor points his fork at Yuri, silently chuckling at the boy’s sudden freeze, his cheeks full of food like a chipmunk. “Speaking of which. Have you chosen yet?”

 

Yuri swallows quickly, still a little nervous that a gang boss is pointing a sharp object in his direction. His voice is squeakier than he would like to admit when he finally speaks up. It’s not like he ever had any other options. “Fine. I choose Yuuri and by extension, you.” 

 

Viktor places some of his food into his mouth, trying to hide the ecstatic smile on his lips. “Good choice.”

 

The two continue lunch in silence, standing to put their trays away when Yuuri comes sprinting, crying, and out of breath, screaming for Viktor.

 

“Yuuri? Yuuri what’s wrong?!” Viktor runs to meet him and catches Yuuri in his arms, looking over him with concern. “Are you hurt?!”

 

“JJ took Phichit!” Yuuri yells quickly, fear in his eyes.

 

Viktor feels the blood rush from his face, “Fuck!”

____

 

Phichit runs to his room and hides under his blanket on his bed.

 

Yuuri steps lightly, walking up to the bed and sitting on the edge.

 

“Go away.”

 

“Nope.” Yuuri shakes his head, even if he can’t be seen, “Come out and talk with me.”

 

Phichit crosses his arms across his chest, still hidden under the thin sheet with old tufts of black hair sticking out. “But it’s not true, what you guys were saying about Chris, he asked me to come work for him.”

 

“Probably because he wants to be closer to you after all this,” Yuuri suggests, pulling at the sheets.

 

Phichit pops his head out and pouts at Yuuri. “You’re just saying that.” 

 

“Well… Viktor works for him… Does he treat you like he treats Viktor?” Yuuri asks, leaning back on his hands. 

 

Phichit frowns as he looks at his sheets, they have that playful energy but Chris tells him feelings and hopes and dreams, unlike Viktor who he discusses work with.

 

“By the way, when did he ask you to work for him? Like what happened?” 

 

“Well.. It was when they first got me away from Leo, we were all really close and one day Chris asked if I wanted to join Viktor in his brothel, it seems both of them really love working there and won’t give it up, even though they spent time in here.”

 

Yuuri smiles fondly, “It’s their thing. That business is practically their baby!”

 

“Would you work for them? If they asked?” Phichit wraps his arms around his knees and sits facing Yuuri on his bed. 

 

“Well… The way I’d see it… I get to spend much more time that way with Viktor… I wouldn’t give that up for anything if they asked,” Yuuri glances at the ceiling, seemingly looking in the distance.

 

“I guess you’re right. My point I think is that he just wants my body in the long run.” Phichit looks down at his knees, he doesn’t want Chris to leave him behind just because he doesn’t want to live that lifestyle.

 

Yuuri sighs frustratedly, “Do you really think Chris would throw you away like that?” 

 

“That’s the thing Yuuri..” Phichit’s eyes tear up, it’s too upsetting to think about and yet it’s the only thing that makes him cry at night. “I don’t know..” 

 

“Have you talked to him? About how you feel about all of this?”

 

“I’ve tried.. In a way. I’ve tried to tell him how I feel but.. He just insists on taking me to his place when we get out.. What if I said I didn’t want to work for him.. Would he be upset or even angry? I just don’t know. I’m afraid to know.” 

 

Yuuri pulls Phichit close, gently smoothing his hair down, “Look, I know it’s hard… but you’re never going to get the answers you are looking for if you never talk to him explicitly. Tell me, do you want to stay with him? Like romantically?”

 

“Yuri.. I want to marry him.” We would be the biggest power couple out there.. I just don’t know if he could want someone who doesn’t like his work.”

 

“Well lesson number one to marriage then. You have to be honest with him! You need to communicate!” 

 

“Like you do with Viktor?” Phichit’s eyes immediately turn guilty. “I’m sorry Yuuri, that was a cheap shot.” 

 

Yuuri pouts, “That’s different and you know it.” 

 

“But how? We are both in love with older men who are way out of our league. Sophisticated and poised, think Chris would settle for someone like me?” 

 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, and Viktor is flirty with everyone. Chris is only truly flirty with you.”

 

“Well.. Tell me one thing he does that shows he even shows the slightest bit of affection.”

 

Yuuri thinks for a moment, before lighting up, “Oh! The kitchen! Doesn’t he sneak stuff for you?”

 

“Well yeah.. He brings me my favourite blueberry muffins but he loves them too.” Phichit shuffles back so his back is leaning against the cell wall beside his bed. 

 

“Chris hates blueberries though…” Yuuri says he’s known that since Viktor commented on their secret rendezvous muffins. 

 

“He does!?” Phichit sits forward immediately. “But…. But he told me the day we met..?” 

 

Yuuri laughs, “He absolutely hates them… But… It seems he likes you more than he hates them.”

 

“Chris..” Who knew Phichit would tear up over some muffins, he rubs his eyes as tears begin to spill over. “Wha- what if he do-doesn’t ge-et out of solitary? I wo-on’t be able to t-tell him.”

 

Yuuri immediately pulls Phichit into a hug, “He’ll get out, he always does. Besides. What he did isn’t the worst he’s done and you know it.”

 

“True that..” He tries to get himself together, he continues to sniffle quietly in Yuuri’s strong arms. “I ha-ate that I nev-never know when he will be out a-again…” He hiccups quietly, his sobs came so strong and fast that he can’t control them. 

 

In the hall, Jean Jaques Leroy is strolling the halls and can heat the open sobs in the cell he passes. _What’s going on in there?_  

 

“Shhh.. It’s okay…” He hears the shuffle of clothes as someone comforts the source of crying, hugging maybe..

 

JJ’s curiosity bests him and he walks into the room quietly, only to see his beautiful roommate in tears, _Such a child…_ “What the hell? Are you crying there baby?” 

 

Yuuri finds himself on edge, knowing the voice and anxiety flaring, “Go away JJ!”

 

“Look at the weak little baby, you didn’t seem so childish when you fought me off last night.” He gives a wink to Phichit with a crude smirk on his lips. He flexes his fingers as he stares at the two, he can’t believe his luck. Only one prisoner in the way. 

 

Phichit snaps, he can’t deal with Jean’s shit right now. “Fuck off, one weak moment is fine alright!?”

 

“Wouldn’t you rather have my hands on you instead of that slimy Chrispy’s?” He snatches Phichit’s wrist and pulls him up, Phichit cries out when he comes into contact with JJ’s body, their chests flush. JJ wraps his free hand around Phichit’s waist, keeping him nice and tightly grasped. “I know you like this, it’s time to stop fighting me. Shall we have fun while Chrispy is locked up?”  

 

Yuuri acts on instinct, rushing and pushing JJ back, forcing himself between them, “He said to leave him alone!”

 

JJ takes a second to look Yuuri up and down, his body is strong but he lacks the confidence that Jean has in spades. He smugly walks right into Yuuri’s face, he slowly sneaks a hand around Yuuri’s waist and before Yuuri can react, Jean whips them both around and trips Yuuri, making him fall against the door which Jean promptly opens as he falls. Before Yuuri can get on his feet, Jean slams the door closed, pushing Yuuri’s legs out of the way. He turns back to Phichit with a dark glint in his eyes and turns the lock for the door, a skill he had been practicing for this very situation. “Look at this.. Just you and me, all alone.. Whatever shall we do?” JJ takes a few steps with every word, Phichit’s feet take him back until there is nowhere else to go, Jean slams his hand against the wall beside Phichit’s head and takes his chin between two fingers. “Isn’t it sweet, can you hear him calling for you?”

 

Yuuri picks himself up as fast as he can, throwing himself against the door, “Open the door!! Don’t touch him!” Yuuri slams his fists against the door, and then his full body weight. It doesn’t budge. _Viktor. I need to get Viktor!_ Yuuri turns and sprints to the cafeteria. 

 

Phichit looks up at the man who literally backed him into a corner, he’s not ready to give in to his commands. “What the hell JJ?” He spits, “You usually wait for men to come crawling to you not the other way around.”  

 

JJ pushes his body closer, one leg slipping between Phichit’s. “I have beef with Chris and Yuuri though, now they are helpless to stop me.” He bites down briefly on Phichit’s lip, just giving him a taste of what he has in store. 

 

Phichit tries to hide the fear in his voice, “Y-You know Chris will kill you!” _Not again… Not like Leo.. No..._

 

“Will he though? If he does then he won't get out at the same time as you. You will be separated. Wouldn’t that be such a shame.” He holds Phichit’s dark hair in a tightly curled fist, making sure the boy is nice and still. He can feel Phichit’s heart thumping hard as he lowers his head to suck a mark into the caramel skin of Phichit’s neck. 

 

“Then I'll commit crimes to stay with him!” Phichit yells as he pushes JJ back with all his might, No matter what. He isn’t going to stop fighting.

 

JJ whistles, Phichit is more of a fighter than he had first realised, maybe this won’t be a one time revenge, maybe Phichit would make a great addition to his gang. “Hmm, my feisty boy…” He drags Phichit by his collar back to the wall, it’s the easiest way to control him. No escape this time, Jean isn’t going to fuck it up this time. He shoves Phichit’s back against the wall, his whole body weight pressing down on the smaller male. He takes hold of Phichit’s hair again, his other hand pulling Phichit’s zip down as quickly as he can. He’s been waiting for this moment for awhile now, he almost can’t believe he’s going to win.

 

Phichit wiggles as much as he can, pushes with everything he has, biting at whatever his mouth can reach, kicking his feet as hard as he can. He fights until his arms are sore, his chest heaving for breath. JJ continues relentlessly. Phichit knows he’s losing the fight, tears spilling down his cheeks at the thought of the inevitable. 

 

Jean takes a second to steady himself before he bares down on the boy, he kisses him roughly, his tongue forcing its way into Phichit’s mouth, his hand moving under Phichit’s jumpsuit, trailing to his nipple and rubbing it roughly with his fingers, he can’t wait to suck on it. He’s hard, he’s grinding against Phichit, he wants.. He wants so much. He kisses deeper, the hand in Phichit’s hair trails down to the back of Phichit’s neck. He pulls back from Phichit’s lips only to latch on to his neck and place a nice big mark over Viktor’s protective teeth mark. 

 

Phichit sobs, calling for help, hope dying when he realizes no one can hear him. 

 

“It’s okay baby, just relax. I want you so much.. Not just for revenge..” He leans in to kiss Phichit again, his hand stroking Phichit’s cheek.

 

The door slams open with a loud bang, Chris running in, eyes wide and scared, “Phichit!” He takes a quick once over of the room, making eye contact with teary gray. He takes in JJ’s body pressed against Phichit's, the Thai’s jumper unzipped halfway, and the way that Phichit looks so frightened he’s hardly recognizable. “Get the FUCK off of him!” He sprints over and pulls JJ off by the back of his collar, slamming him face first into the wall and holding him there, nodding to Phichit to get away.

 

Otabek is quick to follow Chris, all he knows is that Phichit is in danger again. He enters the room to find Phichit crumpled on the floor, having fallen when Chris attacked JJ. He lifts the boy in his arms, Phichit is awake but scared, he leans over to see what Chris is doing. Otabek looks at Chris who is clearly the superior of the two men and chuckles, knowing JJ is finally going to get taught some goddamn respect for a change. He lets it happen, knowing this is his responsibility and of course it will be unbiased. Sure, let’s say that.

 

JJ smirks sadistically, a crazed laugh ripping from his throat as he taunts Chris, “You sure you want to hurt me blondie? You’ll never see your precious chink again!” He kicks his foot back hard, slamming it into Chris’ shin.

 

“Shit.” Chris’ grip falters, he knows Jean is winding him up but it’s also a very true statement. He just can’t get Phichit’s tear filled eyes out of his brain, he should have known better, he should have been here to protect Phichit. Well, he’s here now. “How fucking DARE you call my boyfriend that!?”

 

JJ smirks, he didn’t believe what he had just said but he knew it would wind Chris up, if Chris gets put away… Phichit will be up for grabs. He just needs to wind him a little more. “I do want you back in solitary though, so go for it. Hurt me. I’ll get Phichit whether you like it or not. 

 

“Shut your Fucking mouth!” Chris Pulls JJ, flipping him around to face him and swings. His punch wiping the smug grin right off of JJ’s face for at least a moment.

 

JJ chuckles with blood streaming from his lips, his eyes are wild, the blood turning his orange jumpsuit to red. He keeps going, just a bit more and Phichit is his. “My tongue was in his mouth, my hands on his chest. What are you going to do?”

 

Phichit finishes zipping himself up quickly and rushes to pull Chris’ arm back, breaking from Otabek’s grip, “CHRIS, NO! STOP!” _I can’t lose you to solitary again!_

 

Chris lets a loud growl rip from his chest as he kicks JJ hard between the legs, letting him fall hard to the ground.

 

JJ coughs and groans as he slips to the floor, his head hitting the concrete with a sickening sound, all he can see is blood and his Phichit, running from the arms of that stupid Kazakh guard. His world is crackling until, like an old TV, it clicks off. 

 

Phichit’s tears haven’t stopped falling and he finds himself on the brink of sanity. He turns Chris to him and hits him in the chest a few times, wanting to be strong, but each hit weakening as he breaks down. “What have you done?!” _I’m going to lose you! You idiot!_ “What have you done?” 

 

Chris is puffing like he ran a marathon, his hair and hands have Jean’s blood on them, he looks like he came from hell. He looks over at Phichit, taking desperate, deep breaths. His voice is soft in contrast to how he looks right now. “Are you alright?”

 

Phichit launches himself into Chris’ arms, “I’m fine… But I’m going to lose you again! I can’t… Not again!”

 

Chris groans as he catches Phichit, his body still aching from the fight. He holds his Peaches tightly, rubbing his back and unable to let go. “I couldn’t just stand by Peaches…”

 

Phichit sobs into Chris’ chest, “I would have bee-been okay.. The only thing that makes me not okay is losing you! You idiot!”  

 

Chris’ mind finally catches up to what he has just done, he looks at the blood covered form of JJ who is currently unconscious and still leaking blood. Even though he deserved it, Chris doesn’t want to be this person. He just wants a small cottage in the south of France, a place with a garden and a cat, a husband to come home to. His eyes well up, it seems like that dream is stupid now. He aches for it. “I’m sorry Phichit.. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

 

“You’re so stupid.” He says through his laughing and crying, he’s giddy with his longing to see Chris and terrified that it’s going to end. 

 

Chris chuckles lightly, “No one ever claimed I was smart.” He hugs Phichit tightly, burying his nose in his hair, relieved he’s unharmed. “God… I’m so glad you’re okay…”

 

Phichit takes Chris’ face in both hands, cupping his cheeks like he’s the most precious person. He kisses both of Chris’ cheeks and runs his hand through Chris’ hair, just double checking that it’s not Chris’ own blood in his curly locks. He couldn’t bear it if Chris was hurt because of him. 

 

Otabek has had just about enough of the fluffy shit in front of him and impatiently clears his throat.

 

The two men turn towards him, Phichit has Chris so tightly in his grasp that Otabek would need a crowbar to part them. Phichit refuses to let Chris go right now. 

 

The other three members of their gang finally push through prisoners who have gathered to see what is happening, Viktor walks right into the room, it doesn’t take long for him to realise that Chris is going to be shoved straight back into solitary. He takes a look at the crowd behind him and closes the door to the cell. 

 

Yuuri holds Yuri behind him, trying to hide the violence from the young boy regardless of his past. No child needs to see this.

 

Chris kisses Phichit once more, his lips clashing desperately. “I’m sorry.. I.. I lo.. I love our time together…” He turns to Otabek and holds both wrists out, Phichit is still tightly coiled around Chris. 

 

Otabek rubs his forehead in frustration, running his hand back through his hair as he looks to JJ, then Chris, and then to Phichit who is staring at him with the widest puppy dog eyes he’s ever seen. _What to do… You idiots… You always make it harder on me don’t you realize that!?_ He switches his glance back to Chris, making strict eye contact, “You learned your lesson last time?”

 

Chris straightens his posture. “Yes, Sir. I just wanted to protect him, JJ was clearly about to rape him Sir.”

 

Otabek nods, coming to a conclusion, “Okay. I’m letting you off with a warning. But you’re on thin ice got that?” He looks down to JJ and points, “He’ll be back in solitary and you!” He turns to Viktor, making him flinch, “I know you have a group here! Keep them in line or you’ll take the fall with them. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Da.” Viktor nods his head, so unbelievably grateful for this chance. He pulls Yuuri and Yuri in to a tight hug, he would take the fall for Chris any day of the week, he’s kicking himself that he wasn’t here to beat the everloving crap out of the bastard JJ. “Spasibo, Sir.” 

 

Chris doesn’t believe what he’s hearing, and blinks a few times in disbelief, “I- Are you… Really?”

 

Otabek sighs, “Just try not to tell Georgi okay?” _Lord knows I would get the neverending lecture from hell…_ “Now get out of my sight while I take care of dick for brains here before I change my mind.” 

 

Viktor immediately makes a grab for Chris and drags him out by the blood soaked fabric of his jumpsuit. Not letting him say one more word that could in fact change the stoic guard’s mind.  

 

Yuuri takes initiative as well, pulling Phichit by the wrist quickly, making sure to grab Yuri’s wrist as well, dragging them both out with them.

  
Yurio sees the blood on Chris and Phichit’s crumbled clothes and fluffed up hair, he’s left wondering. _What the fuck just happened????_


	10. The teddy bear.

The group make their way to the yard and sit down in a small pile beneath the big tree. Phichit is still shaking, his arms are tight around Chris’ waist, his head laying over Chris’ heart. He’s trying desperately not to cry as what just happened sinks in.

 

“I’m sorry Phichit.” Victor starts, he crawls over to Chris and Phichit and lowers his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t protect you. I’m so sorry.” Victor places his hand gently on Phichit’s back and sniffles. 

Phichit freezes for a second as he realises the hand belongs to only Victor. “You can’t protect me forever…” 

Victor hides his shame under his long fringe, his companion Yuuri sits quietly, keeping close and watching for any trouble as their group recoups.

 

Phichit keeps his hold on Chris, his fingers bunching the fabric of Chris’ jumpsuit. 

“I’ve got you Peach,” Chris soothes, running his fingers through Phichit’s hair softly.

“Thank you for saving me…” He looks up at Chris and nuzzles into his neck. 

Victor folds his knees to his chest, his hair now fully covering his face, he’s so ashamed, so under pressure. 

Chris looks over to Viktor before looking down to Phichit, “Hey Viktor… Do you want a turn to hold him?” He looks into Phichit's eyes, checking in with him as well.

Phichit nods and reaches a hand out to Victor. Victor shuffles closer and brings Phichit to his lap, carefully wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him close. “I’m sorry..” He kisses Phichit’s cheek and lets the boy lay his head on his shoulder. 

Phichit’s voice is muffled as he mumbles. “It’s over now, it’s over now.” 

“Guang Hong just came out…” Yuuri mentions, but he moves closer and places a hand on Phichit’s in support as well.

Chris growls, “If they mess with us, we can handle it.”

 

Victor simply holds Phichit tighter, ignoring any looks he might have. He turns Phichit around on his lap so Phichit is facing away from Victor and towards Chris. Victor keeps his arms around Phichit’s middle and rests his chin on Phichit’s shoulder. “We should do this more often..”

“Get me hurt!?” Phichit says. 

“No! I mean just cuddle like this, nothing more you know? What’s that word?”

Yurio finally speaks up to the group around him, finding his voice after being locked in his head for so long. “Platonically?” 

“That’s it!” Victor lifts his head up and smiles at Yuri, who knew he had such intelligence hidden within him. 

Yurio shrugs and goes back to mindlessly picking weeds out from the dirt. 

 

Guang Hong walks up smugly, “So someone else is after my Peach huh? He really would be better off with us, Nikiforov.. We could at least protect him.”

“You didn’t though.” Victor smiles fakely, trying to annoy them away instead of fight, he’s still too weak. His arms tighten around Phichit’s middle. 

“Better than you can obviously,” Guang Hong rolls his eyes, “He’s not my responsibility anymore.”

“I protected him, you little dirty haired shit!” Chris spits through his teeth and shuffles closer to Victor and Phichit. 

Leo laughs, “Oh look someone’s going to get themselves thrown in solitary again the rate they’re going! How many times has it been for you? 14? 15?”

“You just got out of solitary too, you idiot.” Victor growls at Leo. 

“Yeah only my third time,” Leo scoffs.

“Third time my asshole.” Phichit mutters. 

 

“Just leave us alone,” Yuuri pipes up, growing frustrated with the pair.

Leo smirks and leans down to Yuuri’s level. “One day, little stalker, I will find you, I will find you and I will kill you. Victor won’t be able to protect you then.” 

Yuuri mutters under his breath, “I don’t need protecting…”

“What was that? Small fry..” Leo grips the front of Yuuri’s shirt. 

“I said,” Yuuri stands and stalks up to Leo, raising his arm and swinging, “I don’t need protecting!” He punches Leo in the jaw, sending him sprawling back.

“Oh shit.. Yuuri!” Victor covers his mouth and tries to get Phichit off as fast as he can. 

 

Guang Hong cracks his knuckles and swings to the side of Yuuri’s head with a closed fist. 

Yuuri easily dodges, having watched Guang Hong’s fighting style many times in the past. He brings his elbow down on the back of Guang Hong’s head as he falls forward, knocking him to the ground.

Victor tries to get up and help but Chris holds him back by his arm. “Wait..” He whispers, unable to take his eyes off the small sweet man that is pummelling two highly regarded mafia assassins. 

Leo scrambles to his feet and slaps Yuuri across the face, he couldn’t manage a fist in his haste. 

Yuuri laughs, “Oh come on, my older sister can hit harder than that!” He runs his fingers through his hair, the sweat of the afternoon heat practically gelling him back, he takes off his glasses and folds them one handed before tossing them to Victor. He doesn’t need to break another pair. 

 

Guang Hong and Leo get together in front of Yuuri, both scratched and puffing, they can’t believe their eyes. 

Yuuri winks, a single strand of hair falling into his eyes, “Come on then.”

Guang Hong goes high and Leo goes low, his leg kicking at Yuuri’s shin and Guang Hong’s arm trying to wrap around Yuuri’s neck. 

Yuuri ducks, using Guang Hong’s momentum to flip him over his shoulder as he stands with the younger man above him. His leg stings with the pain of the kick, but Yuuri is able to grab Leo’s leg when he ducks, pulling Leo up and off balance, holding him in place with one foot high in the air.

Leo and Guang Hong look up, their jaws dropped. Guang Hong speaks up. “We could use you in the gang we have outside these walls. Keep that in mind.” 

“Thanks,” Yuuri smiles, swinging Leo around by his leg and practically tossing him into Guang Hong, making them both fall into a pile on the ground, “But I’m not interested in being scum like you.” He dusts his hands and jumpsuit off and stands protectively in front of his group, one hand on his hip.

Guang Hong groans and pulls Leo to his feet with him. “This isn’t over.” They walk in the direction of their cell.

 

Chris stands silently and grips Yuuri by the back of his hair, pulling him close to kiss the living hell out of this man, he hasn’t been this turned on by Yuuri before and he needs. He licks at Yuuri’s lips, uncaring about any eyes on him right now. “Fucking hot…” 

Yuuri kisses back momentarily with a sigh into the kiss, but pulls back and smiles, “Thanks.” He winks, wrapping an arm around Chris’ neck.

Victor, Phichit and Yuri sit gobsmacked on the ground, they are frozen in place but Victor’s eyes are just as hungry as Chris’. 

“Wanna go back to our room?” Chris nibbles on Yuuri’s ear. “All of us?”

 

“Um..” Yurio raises his hand so awkwardly he could have slapped himself. “No thanks, I’ll pass this time.” 

Otabek chuckles beside the group, his presence unnoticed until now. “I can take him.” 

“I beg yours..” Yurio blinks up at him, his body getting the weird warm feeling at the sight of the musculed guard looking down at him.

“I can look after you while your friends.. Well..” Otabek rolls his eyes at the three men who have their eyes glued to Yuuri, Victor with shaking hands and Chris with an obvious hard on. 

“I’ll take anything over this thank you very much.” 

Otabek roughly pulls Yuri from the ground. “Get up little shit! I know you started this! Solitary for you!” He winks at Victor and pulls Yuri into the building, leaving the men to their own devices. 

* * *

 

Otabek stands in the blind spot of the cameras, holding Yuri to his side. He waits until Georgi gets a call and leaves the guard’s break room. Once Georgi is gone he takes Yuri up the staircase inside the breakroom and leads him to his overnight room. All guards have an overnight room for occasional times when they don’t have enough time between shifts to go home or they get snowed in which happens more often than you would expect. Otabek opens the door and releases Yuri into the room.  

“Where are we?” Yuri asks, looking around the room, taking in the small bedroom. 

“It’s an overnight room, this one is mine but I don’t stay often.” Otabek looks at the blank walls and plain bedding with a sigh. “Could use some music posters.” 

Yuri smiles to tease, “I’ll say. No personality here!” He throws himself onto the bed, letting his back sink into the sheets.

“It’s like the inside of my brain, nothing to see here.” He takes his blue guard jacket off and 

places it on the hook behind the door. 

With a laugh Yuri falls back onto the bed, “You know you didn’t have to do that… Take me in. I would’ve been fine on my own.” 

 

_ Sure because all that I've seen so far makes me think he will be just fine…. _ “I know you feel like people baby you in here.” Otabek sits on the bed beside Yuri, he stretches his arms out in front of him with his eyes closed. 

 

“But…” Yuri prompts, hearing the unfinished sentence in Otabek’s tone.

“Honestly, everyone is just scared. Even Victor and Leo you know? Prison isn’t a safe place to be. I’m scared for you.” Otabek turns to Yuri, his hands clenched in his lap. 

“Why?” Yuri sits up, hearing the concern, “What are you worried about me for? I’m just a prisoner.”

“You’re 15! I know you’re almost 16 but that’s still so much younger than the other prisoners here. You think you have the worst crime but I have read every file in this place. You would be sick if you read Leo’s…” 

 

“But why me? You’re a guard. Isn’t it your job to not get involved?” Yuri smirks.

Otabek scoffs. “Oh sure, like I give two shits about this job. I got kicked out of the police force for brutality and had nowhere to go. I’m still only 20. I think if you ask Victor, he will tell you how often I get myself involved.” 

Yuri pouts, “So I’m not special then?”

Otabek smiles at Yuri, of course he’s special. “The only other was Phichit. I can’t stand by and watch sexual assault take place. I guess it’s like a trigger for me.”

“But why?”

Otabek shakes his head. “I don’t know why I’m even telling you all this.” 

 

“You can tell me anything honestly. This is… I don’t know, nice I guess. I don’t have a lot of experience with just talking like this.” Yuri sighs, remembering the isolation of living with his father. The amount of time he’d gone without speaking.

“I just.. I feel like I've met you before. It’s silly but your eyes, they’re like those of a soldier.” Otabek brushes Yuri’s blond hair behind his ear mindlessly. 

Yuri can’t help the blush that spreads across his cheeks, or the way he leans into Otabek’s touch ever so slightly, his green eyes locked with the guard’s dark brown.

“I feel like I could tell you everything… Like I could take you home to meet my cat, protect you.” Otabek looks down and covers his face with his hands. “What’s wrong with me.. You’re 15! I’ve only just met you.. You’re a prisoner..”

Yuri snaps out of the trance, pushing his hair out of his eyes shyly, “No it’s.. It’s okay.” He can’t help the fluttering of butterfly wings in his chest.

“How much trouble do you think I would be in if I just took you and ran away…” Otabek looks at Yuri, he’s so small. 

Yuri laughs, “Well considering I have a 15 year sentence ahead of me, I’d guess a lot.” 

“He deserved to die, I don’t get why the courts didn’t see that!” Otabek growls as he stands up. “I followed your story long before you came here, the same damn thing happened to me.” 

“R-Really?” Yuri asks quietly, almost in shock...

“My father raped me, beat my other father.” 

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Yuri reaches a hand out, holding Otabek’s in his own. 

“Hey, I’m not looking for your sympathy, I just.. I just wanted someone to talk to, someone like me.” Otabek sighs as he sits back down on the other side of his bed, right next to Yuri. “You have no idea how lonely I’ve been.”

Yuri sighs and flops back down, curling in on himself, “Trust me, I think I do…”

“Aren’t we a mess.” Otabek chuckles and nudges Yuri. 

“Tell me about it,” Yuri pouts slightly, blowing a strand of hair off his face.

 

“Tell me something good about yourself, anything that makes you smile in the outside world.” Otabek crosses his legs on the bed and looks over at Yuri. 

Yuri glances at Otabek with a raised eyebrow, “Okay? Um… Well I guess…” Yuri thinks before he smiles slightly, “I used to be a competitive ice skater.” He smiles fondly.

Otabek chuckles. “I always wanted to do that but my father insisted we didn’t have enough money even though dad was a high paid accountant back in Kazakhstan.” He rolls his eyes. “I did dance though, I was so bad at it.” 

“Pfft.” Yuuri laughs, wrapping his arms around his stomach and rolling slightly. 

“Oh shut up! I could beat you in boxing any day.” He pouts and crosses his arms. 

Yuri laughs even harder, losing his breath as tears come to the corners of his eyes. 

Otabek chuckles and crawls towards Yuri, he leans over the giggling boy and looks down at him. “And just what is so funny Plisetsky?”

Yuri tries to stifle his laughs, he really does, but he speaks through gasping giggles anyway, “Y-Your face!!! It just- I just didn’t think- You’re so cute!” 

Otabek tries to hide his sudden onset blush but doesn’t have time to cover his face with his hands so he just leans down and puts his face in Yuri’s chest. “Plisetsky!” He mutters into the jumpsuit. 

Yuri finally catches his breath and tilts Otabek’s face up to look at him, their faces only a few inches apart “I’m sorry,” his smile softens and his cheeks are red with the exertion of laughing. He’s glowing.

“Wow… How many people have heard that from your lips?” Otabek tries to keep his snarky exterior but he can feel his facade dropping 

Yuri smiles and relaxes under Otabek’s gaze, “Just you…” His eyes dip to look at the softness of Otabek’s lips, the subtle pout they form naturally.

“Can um..” Otabek clears his throat, he’s so nervous. “There’s one thing in this room that I did actually bring from home.” 

Yuri’s eyes return to Otabek’s, “Hmm..?”

Otabek crawls off Yuri and smiles cheekily, he reaches under the bed and pulls out a beautiful acoustic guitar.  _ He’s so soft.. So beautiful..  _ Otabek coughs again, forcing himself to look at the strings. “Can I play a song for you?” 

 

Yuri shakes his head, clearing his throat and berating himself for even thinking…  _ How could I be so stupid! _ “Um- Yeah.. Sure!” He tries to hide the avid disappointment behind too cheery words.

 

Otabek smiles and begins to play, his fingers turning an intense song into a soft one, his voice husky but soft at the same time, he hopes that Yuri will like this, hopefully Yuri won’t push him down like everyone else he has sung to. “ As he came into the window, It was the sound of a crescendo, He came into her apartment, He left the bloodstains on the carpet..” He continues to sing through the song, his heart in the words, “Annie, are you okay?” 

Yuri smiles, his mouth twitching with amused disappointment in the bad pun. 

“Would you tell us, if you’re okay, Yuri..” Otabek looks up at Yuri, he’s desperate for Yuri to hear him. 

Soothed by Otabek’s voice, he scoots closer to the man, laying his head on his shoulder. Without even thinking he starts humming the harmony.. 

“You’ve been hit by, you’ve been struck by. A smooth criminal.” Otabek lowers himself over the guitar, trying his hardest to keep everything inside. 

 

“You’re okay now… Beka,” Yuri whispers, taking Otabek’s hand and intertwining their fingers 

“But, are you?” He looks up, a lone tear dripping down his cheeks. “I’ve had five years to recover, you’ve had a week at most!” 

Yuri shrugs, “On some level… I’m sure there’s more damage than I even realise… But for now, I’m okay.” 

“You deserve better than this shithole of a place.” Otabek squeezes Yuri’s hand gently. 

“Well then, when I’m free, you can take me where I really deserve,” Yuri smiles, “Deal?”

“What? You mean.. With me?” Otabek points at himself.

Yuri laughs slightly, “Well duh!”

 

“My job..” Otabek shakes his head. “This isn’t right, you’re underage. We shouldn’t be talking about this. 

“Oh come on!” the blond rolls his eyes, “By the time I get out, I’ll  be well over 18.”

“I don’t know why I even offered to bring you here.. I’m sorry, Yuri.” Otabek flops back on the bed and closes his eyes. 

“Stop that!” Yuri snaps. “Look… I know anything between us can’t happen like this… But.. But that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends right?” 

_ How could I bear to be friends when all I want to do is kiss him?  _ “Yuri..” He sits up and looks deep into Yuri’s eyes, he sees everything that he has missed out on in life, things they can get back… Together. He reaches for Yuri’s hand, running his fingers over long healed scars. 

“I know…” Yuri lets his hands be guided, trusting Otabek with them fully. “But please… I can’t just pretend you don’t exist. 

“Like I ever could do the same..” Otabek runs his thumb over Yuri’s cheek and rests his hand on the side of Yuri’s face.  

“Beka…” Yuri sighs, “Please? Kiss me… Just once?” 

Otabek can’t believe what he just heard, he leans over, his lips almost touching Yuri’s when he hesitates. “Are you sure? I don’t want to force you into anything..” 

Yuri growls impatiently, and pulls Otabek’s collar, forcing him into a kiss. 

Otabek wraps both arms around Yuri’s waist and brings him to his lap, his grip tight as he licks at Yuri’s bottom lip. He slides one hand up and into Yuri’s hair, he grasps the golden strands. “Yuri..” He whispers breathily. 

 

Yuri pulls back before latching himself to Otabek’s neck. “Yeah..?” 

Otabek lets a whimper fall from his lips, his hand tightening in Yuri’s hair. “I..”

Yuri sits back, he knows they can’t go any further, he would never push anyone. Especially Otabek. “I know. It’s okay, i’ll see you soon.” 

Otabek smiles and kisses Yuri’s lips lightly. “That’s a promise.” 


End file.
